


Side Story NC-18 – Callum/Beatrice – Depois de você chegar

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casamento, F/M, First Time(s), NC-18 pesada, Papai Urso!, lua de mel, meu chessus, noivado, porém vale a pena
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Decorreram quinze dias até Callum MacMahon decidir chamar a filha do patrão, Beatrice Tierney, para sair.Edit: Teve continuação. A partir do C3, é contado sobre o noivado, o casamento, a lua de mel e o nascimento de Henry. Com muita NC! ;-)
Relationships: Callum MacMahon/Beatrice Tierney MacMahon
Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778272
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Dia 1 depois da chegada de Beatrice (d. c. B.)**

À tardinha, Callum estava sentado à mesinha redonda de tampo grosso que pertencera à Vovó Resa (*) e revisava algumas plantas de terreno e planilhas, concentrado, quando a mais doce das criaturas se aproximou com duas xícaras fumegantes em mãos.

– Chazinho, Sr. MacMahon? – indagou Beatrice de modo leve e agradável.

Callum se voltou para a recém-chegada e seus olhos não queriam deixar os dela. Pegou a xícara, pequenina perto de suas mãos hercúleas, e desejou que o objeto fosse a cinturinha daquela ninfa.

– Agradecido.

Infelizmente, ela bebeu o chá de pé, o olhar no horizonte. A única coisa boa da distância era poder analisá-la de perfil e ver como possuía ancas bonitas e arredondadas, apertadas no jeans justo.

“Minhas mãos devem encaixar direitinho nessas nádegas lindas”, pensou ele, dando um gole na bebida quente. 

**Dia 2 d. c. B.**

O sol lutava por um espacinho entre as nuvens. MacMahon, com as mangas da camisa branca arregaçadas, orientava dois funcionários do plantio quando um cachorro de caça caramelo surgiu entre os tomateiros, abanando o rabo e cheirando tudo em seu caminho. Beatrice o seguia. Vinha com um delicado chapéu de palha. Os dois trabalhadores se afastaram, despedindo-se com humildade da filha do patrão.

– Gosta das coisas da terra, Srta. Tierney? Ou é uma moça presa em uma fazenda e mal pode esperar para se refugiar na cidade?

Ela segurou o chapéu para evitar que voasse longe com o vento.

– Uso jaqueta de couro e tênis de sola de borracha, mas sou da roça. – explanou ela e deu um sorriso meigo.

“Você até pode _ser da roça_ , mas vai ser _minha_ ”, refletiu Callum, correspondendo ao sorriso. À intensa luz do dia, seus olhos tinham um quê de verdes, e Beatrice não deixou de venerá-los internamente.

**Dia 4 d. c. B.**

O agrônomo foi convidado a almoçar com a família Tierney graças à visita de Brigid, a caçula, que estudava na capital. A mocinha era dois anos mais nova que a primogênita, Beatrice, e possuía os mesmos olhos azuis pequenos, mas os cabelos eram mais claros.

Callum e Beatrice sentavam lado a lado à mesa retangular. Ele ouvia compenetrado a história da Sra. Tierney sobre a invasão do celeiro, à época de seu sogro, por uma colônia de morcegos-Mortis (**), e que causou alvoroço na região (“Morríamos de medo do veneno daquelas pragas”), quando sentiu a coxa de Beatrice roçar na sua com toda malícia do mundo. Callum não ousou se afastar. Nem pretendia. A pele dela era morna e macia. A lateral do joelho permaneceu encostada como se não quisesse nada. O homenzarrão assentiu para a dona da casa e se ajeitou sobre a cadeira, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas a fim de ficar colado em sua interessada. Não a olhou nos olhos, mas sabia que o calor intenso de seu corpo daria o recado.

**Dia 7 d. c. B.**

O gatinho subiu na mesa e impediu que Beatrice continuasse a escrever em sua caderneta. A jovem o coçou no queixo, atrás das orelhas e na linha da coluna e o felino se esticou todo, até fechou os olhos com o carinho certeiro. Beatrice fitou Callum, que descansava um tantinho antes de voltar à plantação, e não sorriu; seu olhar queria dizer outra coisa. Os dois perderam a noção do quanto passaram hipnotizados um com o outro. O gatinho até se esforçou para ganhar mais coçadinhas, mas foi em vão – a dona mocinha parecia estar em outro mundo. O agrônomo sorriu e voltou ao serviço, tendo noção de que Beatrice não tirou os olhos dele até perdê-lo de vista.

**Dia 9 d. c. B.**

O tempo virou no fim do dia e ameaçava um temporal brabo. Quando as primeiras gotinhas geladas se precipitaram das nuvens, alguns dos trabalhadores se apressaram entre as fileiras de hortaliças para se protegerem debaixo dos telheiros; Abigail, esposa do Sr. Tierney, até ergueu as saias compridas – não gostava de aparatar, dava-lhe enjoos –, pegou no braço de uma comadre e foi atingida em cheio pela chuvarada no caminho para casa. As duas riram gostosamente, lembrando-se da época de solteiras, quando tomavam bronca dos adultos por se sujeitarem aos chuviscos de verão. Beatrice fez que ia seguir a mãe e a vizinha, mas Callum a pegou pelo braço com firmeza. Ela apreciou cada segundo do aperto daquela mão pesada, forte e ardente em seu antebraço, cobrindo a tatuagem de rosa.

– Fica aqui. – pediu ele, inconsciente do quanto deixara Beatrice excitada por seu singelo toque. – Já, já passa. É uma pancada de verão (***).

“Já que é você quem pede, eu fico”, pensou ela, encarando a expressão concentrada dele para fora da estufa. 

**Dia 12 d. c. B.**

No fim do expediente, Callum se encaminhava à saída da fazenda quando a divisou, tão serena e contemplativa no terraço. Beatrice fumava um cigarro acomodada em uma poltrona de base de vime e assento fofo, de tema florido. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas, dando uma deliciosa ênfase às suas coxas fartas. Não era preciso um decote exagerado para perceber que os seios eram grandes e redondos, e preenchiam um sutiã que os mantinha juntos e empinados. Aquele corpinho em formato de ampulheta o deixava louco.

– Até amanhã, Srta. Tierney.

A moça deu mais um profundo trago e seu olhar penetrante gerou uma fagulha na altura de sua virilha.

– Até, Sr. MacMahon.

Antes de atravessar o portão, Callum, intrigado, se voltou mais uma vez para ela e constatou que era observado com atenção. E cobiça. 

**Dia 13 d. c. B.**

O agrônomo chegava para o serviço quando detectou a amada próxima ao canteiro da Sra. Tierney. Beatrice estava com uma mulher de meia idade que tinha um grande vaso de muda nos braços. A moça papeava em tom animado e riu para sua interlocutora, que a imitou; quando identificou a chegada de Callum, suas bochechinhas altas coraram um pouco. Ele se deleitou com a visão e com o som, e a cumprimentou de longe. Ela o correspondeu, mordendo os lábios de leve como que para conter a excitação por vê-lo; quando pôs uma mechinha dos cabelos escuros e lisos atrás da orelha, ele jogou charme com um sorriso encantador, e em seguida encaminhou-se à labuta. 

_Oh, Beatrice_ …

**Dia 15 d. c. B.**

– Acabou o expediente, MacMahon. Não precisa fazer hora extra não. – anunciou o Sr. Tierney com o costumeiro jeitão ríspido. – É sexta-feira, vá para casa. – o proprietário parecia ignorar a tensão sexual gritante entre a filha e seu empregado. Não era obtuso; bastava somar dois e dois para perceber que Beatrice e Callum se devoravam com os olhos desde o primeiro dia. Tendo crescido no mato e lidado a vida inteira com criaturas mágicas selvagens, Nelson tornara-se pragmático e duro na queda, e tinha outras prioridades além de cuidar da vida dos outros. Beatrice que tinha arranjado o macho, ela que se virasse com ele.

– Já vou, Sr. Tierney. – redarguiu o homenzarrão, procurando esconder o riso. Achava o patrão uma figura. Como podia um homem tão franzino (com exceção dos muques, que ainda eram proeminentes e firmes) ser tão fogoso e áspero? Suas respostadas espirituosas faziam Callum rir. Ao supervisionar o serviço braçal de seus funcionários, não tolerava nada feito nas coxas, sem capricho, tinha paúra de lambança e fazia questão de ressaltar tudo que o desagradava. Abby, a Sra. Tierney, o total oposto de seu marido em termos de ternura, comentou com Callum como eles tiveram a sorte de terem tido duas meninas comportadas, e nem queria imaginar como Nelson teria ralhado incessantemente com filhos bagunceiros. – Só vou terminar o papo com sua filha.

– Tá certo. Vê se não esquece de trancar direito o portão. Te vejo segunda, MacMahon. – e desapareceu porta adentro sem olhar nenhum dos dois nos olhos.

Callum encarou o chão com um sorriso nos lábios antes de se voltar para Beatrice, que fumava tranquilamente encostada na cerquinha branca. Mesmo com o frio da tarde, ela estava com as mangas da jaqueta de couro arregaçadas, e a tatuagem em seu antebraço era bem visível. Callum mal podia esperar para poder beijar aquela rosa. E aquele corpo inteirinho.

– Agora que se formou, Srta. Tierney... quais são seus planos? – indagou o agrônomo, ajeitando-se sobre o banco velho. 

– Vou voltar a estudar. Pretendo entrar para a administração da cidade. – a bela jovem deu um trago no cigarro e o fitou de volta.

– Um cargo público, hein! – admirou-se ele, meneando a cabeça. – É bem ambicioso da sua parte.

Com os olhinhos estreitos semicerrados, ela acomodou ainda mais os braços estendidos sobre a cerquinha, insinuando os seios e o colo para ele. Callum não se conteve e escaneou o corpo dela de cima a baixo, traçando um ousado caminho que adoraria percorrer com a boca ao invés dos olhos.

– Eu _sou_ ambiciosa. E consigo tudo que quero.

Callum sorriu. Sabia muito bem que fazia parte daquele “tudo”. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela com um andar lento que fingia despreocupação.

– Será que nesse plano ambicioso todo se inclui aceitar um convite meu para um drinque?

 _Finalmente._ Beatrice apagou o cigarro na sola do sapato e se voltou para os adorados olhos cinzentos dele.

– Era uma das minhas prioridades.

~*~

O bar tinha nome cafona, “Luar de Mel”, mas dispunha de um terraço formidável. O dono conhecia os MacMahon há anos e não teve problemas em descolar uma mesa para o casal em plena noite de sexta-feira. Uma redoma mágica protegia os frequentadores do vento gelado. Beatrice se ajeitou de modo que seus joelhos margeavam uma das pernas dele, e Callum fingiu não se dar conta disso. A bebida chegou e ela mal podia esperar para inventar qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo. Caso não conseguisse, o tocaria mesmo assim.

– Me fale mais sobre você, MacMahon. – arriscou ela, bebericando de seu _firewhiskey_ com gelo. – Nessas semanas de convívio com a minha família, você ouviu muito sobre mim e minhas origens. Já eu sei muito pouco de você e das suas.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e ingeriu um generoso gole da cerveja. Ela não deixou de notar a enfática flexão daquele braço imenso e musculoso.

– Bem, eu sou daqui. – começou, pousando a garrafa. – Meu pai também é agrônomo, mas mora do outro lado da província. – e apontou para trás, flexionando novamente o braço. Dessa vez a exibição foi proposital. – Nossa família tem parentesco com os Century.

– É mesmo? – ela inclinou de leve a cabeça e Callum se imaginou beijando o pescoço dela. 

– Sim. Sou próximo de Nicolas desde o berço.

– Você nunca mencionou nada do tipo, MacMahon. – ela tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

– Me chama de Callum.

– _Callum_...

Ele se ajeitou.

– Não fico espalhando por aí. – e sorriu para a moça. Deu mais um gole na cerveja. – Crescemos juntos como irmãos.

– Nunca o vi ao vivo. Pelo menos não de perto.

– Não se preocupe, não está perdendo nada. Ele não é bonitão como eu.

 _Claro_ que não era. Ninguém mais chamava a atenção de Beatrice. Callum riu, atestando a brincadeira. Ela mordeu os lábios para esconder o sorriso que queria brotar. Ele era tão charmoso, e aquele senso de humor...

– Bem, tenho uma irmã e um irmão, sou o mais velho dos três. Me formei faz pouco tempo, estudei no Instituto de Ciências Agronômicas daqui mesmo. Voltei para Odhráncrone porque pretendia ficar junto às minhas raízes. 

– E o que mais você pretende, Callum?

O intenso olhar dela por cima da borda do copo de _firewhiskey_ fez suas calças se apertarem. Callum a cercou e aproximou o rosto do dela. Não mais protegida pelo objeto, Beatrice o encarou com os lábios vermelhos entreabertos. A mão dele envolveu sua cintura com firmeza, trazendo-a mais para perto, e ela sentiu um arrepio elétrico passar pela coluna. O coração acelerou pela expectativa. 

– Quero achar uma mulher para amar, casar... ter filhos com ela. – a outra mão, Callum levou ao rostinho em forma de coração. Beatrice não tirou os olhos dele. – Mas acho que não vou ter de ir longe para encontrá-la. 

Ele a beijou e Beatrice teve por fim o que ansiava: alcançou o pescoço dele e o segurou com força, sofregamente, para aprofundar a carícia; ávida por tocar o corpo dele, a mãozinha esquerda seguiu para a coxa grossa, que ela apalpou com gosto, fazendo Callum gemer baixinho dentro de sua boca. Sentia-se enrijecer com rapidez. Aplaudia-se por conseguir se aguentar por quinze dias inteiros. Puxou-a para si mas a mesa e a posição não ajudavam. Precisava levar aquilo adiante em um lugar adequado.

– Beatrice... você quer... – e beijou-a mais uma vez com volúpia, mordendo os bonitos lábios dela em seguida. – ...sair daqui? Ir para um lugar mais... – outro beijo, ainda mais quente. – ... _confortável?_

Ela mal conseguia raciocinar.

– Você mora sozinho? É fácil de chegar?

Ela o queria. E pra já.

– Moro. Aqui na cidade.

– Me leva pra lá. 

Callum foi apressado para o caixa e pagou a conta, deixando uma gorda gorjeta ao garçom. Estava tão excitado que nem se lembrava da quantia que largou no balcão.

~*~

O quarto – um cômodo grande, ocupado pela cama _king size_ , a estante de livros, a escrivaninha e a cadeira, algumas malas e caixotes no canto, uma arara com casacos e camisas passados, vasos de plantas na janela e os outros pertences – estava até que organizado para um morador solteiro. Sobre a cabeceira da cama, um quadro comprido horizontal com uma queda d’água e um castelo ao fundo. Beatrice mal reparou, pois estava muito mais interessada em seu proprietário. De imediato, a contadora pulou no pescoço de Callum e o devorou com a boca.

Encaminharam-se à cama, onde ela tratou de se sentar e despiu o próprio casaco e a camisetinha, deixando exposto o sutiã preto de rendas recheado por seus apetitosos seios muito redondos. MacMahon ficou boquiaberto com a visão. Seu instinto o fez agarrá-los com ânsia. Eles cabiam direitinho em suas mãos enormes. Passou os dedões pelos bicos e ela arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Seu ventre pulsou energicamente. Ele abaixou as alcinhas, roçando os dedos sobre a pele macia, e o tirou do caminho do que tanto queria desfrutar. Callum sentia que todo seu sangue havia descido para sua dolorida ereção. Os mamilos dela eram grandes e ele salivou ao vê-los descobertos, enrijecidos pela excitação. Não se fez de rogado e ajoelhou-se, ficando na altura perfeita, e abocanhou um deles, empregando sucção com os lábios e movimentos circulares com a língua. Beatrice ofegou, empinando o colo para ele, que segurava os seios dela com firmeza e usava os dedos para massageá-los. Callum chupou-o e cobriu-o com saliva, em seguida o prendeu entre os dentes, fazendo-a gemer audivelmente; sentia que poderia rasgar as calças de tão duro que estava. A jovem o agarrou pelos cabelos incentivando-o a continuar. Passou para o outro seio, lambendo-o com languidez, produzindo sons excitantes, alternando chupadas e pequenos toques com a ponta da língua para estimular o biquinho entumecido. Mesmo ansioso pela penetração em si, como os homens costumam ficar em circunstâncias parecidas, Callum dedicava-se com talento e perseverança às preliminares e regozijava-se de fazer uma mulher desfazer-se pelo uso esperto da língua ou dos dedos. Era precisamente o caso de Beatrice.

Abandonando os encantadores seios, o homenzarrão atacou a boca dela, dando continuidade às carícias caprichadas que sabia fazer com a língua; ela gemeu mais uma vez e ele se ergueu, ficando em pé. Febrilmente, Beatrice abriu-lhe a camisa, da qual ele se livrou – e deu de frente com um peitoral e abdome musculosos cobertos por fios escuros –, e a braguilha volumosa. Não demorou a tê-lo em mãos. Era grande e tinha um diâmetro considerável. Seu tipo preferido. Masturbou-o de levinho, como provocação, e fez menção de tomá-lo com a boca, mas Callum a impediu com delicadeza. 

– Estou por um fio. Se fizer isso, não vou durar um minuto sequer. _Desculpe_...

Ela adorou a carinha de dó.

– Não precisa se desculpar. _Teremos a noite toda_.

O agrônomo arfou. Ela tirou as próprias calças e calcinha e se deitou sobre o colchão, no centro da cama. Callum seguiu logo atrás. Mordeu uns pedacinhos da carne macia, passou de leve a pontinha do nariz sobre o estômago dela e ouviu-a rir com desejo. Entrou nela sem cerimônias. Não precisou de nenhum sinal para iniciar o que eles tanto vieram buscar. Os gemidos daquela adorada garganta pareciam ir direto para a tensão na base de seus testículos, acumulando mais e mais o tão aguardado êxtase. O calor daquela fenda úmida era tão aconchegante que ele não resistiu a sussurrar roucamente no ouvido dela transparecendo como estava louco por tomá-la enfim.

– _Você é uma delícia..._ tão quente, tão molhada. _.. ah...._

Callum pretendia descontar toda a tensão sexual naquela trepada. Só não contava que quase chegaria ao ápice só de estar dentro de Beatrice. Tratou de erguer-se, pois queria vê-la de um ângulo privilegiado, e apoiou as pernas dela em seus ombros. Mordiscou o tornozelo mais próximo e ela respondeu com uma risada devassa. Continuou metendo com vigor, estimulado pelo olhar da beldade e seus seios invejáveis. Ela ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, arfando como se estivesse no cio, sem jamais deixar de hipnotizá-lo com seus olhos azuis tão profundos. 

– _Me_ _fode gostoso_ , _Callum_. Me abre em duas. _Eu te quero tanto..._ – disse ela, surpreendendo-o. Sentiu-se mais excitado por ouvir aquilo de uma mulher pequena e misteriosa. Intensificou as estocadas e praticamente fincou as unhas nas pernas dela apoiadas sobre os músculos de seu peito. – Mal posso esperar para te chupar. Não consigo parar de pensar no seu pau enorme na minha boca...!

Aquilo era demais. Callum teve o orgasmo mais intenso de que se lembrava. Foi tão forte que o desequilibrou e ele caiu para a frente, precisando apoiar-se nos braços para não machucar a parceira. Respirando a longas passadas, ele se deitou de barriga para cima no colchão e Beatrice se deliciou com a forma como afetou o amante. Jamais havia falado sacanagens tão pesadas na cama; a culpa era toda da figura _inspiradora_ de Callum, aquele homem-urso enorme, gostoso, tentador, fonte de uma energia sexual magnética e incontrolável. Adorou cada inspiração, cada expiração, cada suspiro daquele peito cabeludo carnudo; deitou sua cabeça sobre ele e venerou as batidas de seu coração, que ela sabia ser generoso, afável e repleto de bondade. Pousou a mãozinha para senti-lo bater contra a palma, e o agrônomo a cobriu com a sua, envolvendo-a com os dedos fortes e compridos.

– Acabei rápido demais... desculpe. – começou MacMahon, que parecia sem jeito. Beatrice o olhou com doçura, absorvendo com amor cada segundo que passava nos braços daquele adorável titã. O outro braço dele contornou suas costas e a envolvia com um calor enlouquecedor.

– Não seja bobo, Callum... – a contadora acariciou a barba acastanhada dele com o dedo indicador, e o amante voltou os lindos olhos cinzas para ela.

– Quinze dias esperando por você fizeram isso comigo. – explicou, e desceu o braço que a envolvia, enorme perto daquele corpo pequeno e lascivo de Beatrice, e tratou de enfiar dois dedos dentro de sua entrada. Fez movimentos de vai-e-vem e os olhos dela brilharam com malícia.

– Eu também estava subindo pelas paredes. – falou Beatrice, ajeitando-se mais no corpo dele, permitindo que os dedos dele fossem mais fundo. – Tinha dias que eu... _hum_... queria somente... _ah!..._ te agarrar, mesmo que fosse no meio das hortaliças, com todo mundo olhando... _hummm_...

MacMahon observava as reações dela com um sorriso cafajeste. Ela subiu mais em direção aos travesseiros e um dos seios ficou tentadoramente próximo dele. Callum trocou de posição e meteu dois dedos da mão esquerda na vagina dela; com o braço direito, a prendeu pela anca e lambeu o mamilo, que endureceu de imediato; ele vibrou a voz grossa contra o bico do peito dela e Beatrice curvou a coluna em resposta, oferecendo-se mais. 

– Callum... – ele continuou usufruindo daquela esplêndida parte do corpo dela. Fazia questão dos sons das lambidas e chupadelas ecoarem pelo quarto, pois sabia que a excitavam. – Preciso fazer uma coisa que quero fazer faz tempo...

Beatrice se ergueu e subiu nele até sua entrada estar alinhada com os lábios de MacMahon. Ela sentiu quando ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

– Você queria _sentar na minha cara_ , é?

– Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Callum riu.

– Então vem cá...

Acariciou as nádegas da amante com luxúria, sentindo cada centímetro da pele morna, e a prendeu com os braços imensos quando a ninfeta baixou o corpo a ponto de o amante ser capaz de alcançar seu clitóris com a língua. Estava prestes a praticar uma de suas artes favoritas: a de saborear uma bocetinha. Mostraria a Beatrice as vantagens de tê-lo como ficante, amante, namorado e marido. Ela abriu bem as pernas para que ele pudesse dar o seu melhor. Callum agradeceu a existência da cabeceira alta para ela se apoiar, porque tinha certeza de que em breve iria precisar. Envolveu as dobras dela com os lábios, e tratou de espalhar bastante saliva (o que quase não era necessário, já que tudo estava muito bem lubrificado), que ajudaria sua língua e queixo barbudo a deslizarem com mais facilidade; lambeu-a para cima e para baixo diversas vezes, massageando a entrada em si, e a penetrou com energia, fazendo-a sentir o fervor de sua boca, lábios e língua em um local tão sensível; atacou com vigor o pontinho de prazer dela, mas não focou de prontidão lá; utilizou-se de uma alternância estratégica entre estímulos atenciosos ao clitóris e lambidas generosas no restante de sua entrada, roçando com vontade na virilha da amante. Beatrice apoiou as mãos na cabeceira de metal e esfregou-se nele, encharcando aquele rosto patrício com os próprios fluidos – não resistiu e se deleitou com a visão de estar com as pernas abertas sobre a boca do homem que tanto cobiçou desde que se apresentaram um ao outro.

Callum decidiu que estava na hora de dar o que ela merecia; forçou-a a um ângulo específico, que aproximava o clitóris dela de sua língua, e fixou seus estímulos ali, em círculos, para cima e para baixo, com pressão uniforme, de novo e de novo, e Beatrice sentiu que seu orgasmo estava próximo. Embrenhou uma das mãos nos cabelos dele para demonstrar isso e ganhou lambidas vigorosas onde exatamente deveria receber. Foram uma, duas e três e seu corpo convulsionou, tomado por uma violenta onda de gozo, porém Callum não permitiu que se soltasse: continuou a estimulando até que Beatrice miasse de tanto prazer causado por sua maestria oral.

Ofegante – e nitidamente satisfeita – a contadora engatinhou de volta para sobrepor-se ao corpo do amante, que sentia a mandíbula um pouco dolorida, mas não se arrependia de nada. Vê-la desmanchar-se daquele jeito valeu cada minuto de tensão das semanas anteriores, quando optou por seduzi-la homeopaticamente. Foi a vez dele beber de seu êxtase. Beatrice se deitou sobre o corpanzil dele, com as mãozinhas espalmadas em seu peitoral, recuperando o fôlego. 

– Vou ser cafona agora, mas... _uau_. – brincou ela. Callum ajeitou os cabelos lisos dela e os acarinhou, pousando as mãos na curvinha da lombar, protetor como sempre. Não conseguiu não rir. Era tão bom estar com Beatrice. Sentia-se em casa. – Uma boca linda dessa... capaz de fazer tanto estrago. – ele riu mais, achando graça no xaveco bagaceiro.

– Obrigado. Fico à disposição para futuros orgasmos seus. – retrucou o agrônomo, arrancando dela uma risada gostosa.

Assim ficaram por um tempo. A mocinha adorou aqueles minutinhos de descanso no peito dele, ouvindo a respiração compassada, o coração (que agora lhe pertencia) e a pulsação forte de seu sangue. Quando ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, o homenzarrão estava relaxado e sonolento. Beijou-o com candura.

“Jamais vou me cansar de beijá-lo”, pensou ela, que foi envolvida pela cintura, e a quentura dele a fez sorrir contra os lábios de Callum. “Nem de sentir esse calor”.

Como não poderia ser diferente, as carícias ficaram mais ardentes e em pouco o casal se devorava fervorosamente. Beatrice quase não escapou daquelas mãos de aço para fazer outra coisa da qual estava morrendo de vontade.

– Você ainda está de calças. – constatou, já encobrindo o membro dele com a mão direita, atiçando-o com esfregadelas ritmadas.

– Na afobação, acabaram ficando aí. – comentou ele, ajeitando o corpanzil e dando um sorrisinho orgulhoso.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e tratou de arrancar a peça de roupa dele, acrescida da cueca, e o vislumbrou em toda sua glória: as coxas realmente eram fabulosas, como havia fantasiado, as batatas da perna eram grossas como de um gladiador, decoradas com fios castanho-escuros. MacMahon fez menção de levantar-se para mais uma rodada, mas quando a amante o engoliu inteiro, ele decidiu que não iria a lugar nenhum. Beatrice havia dito que ansiava por chupá-lo e não mentiu – fez o melhor sexo oral de sua vida, aplicando tudo que havia aprendido, massageando-o com o máximo de carinho e volúpia; era um membro admirável, digno de nota, e a jovem se fartou, subindo e descendo os lábios úmidos com avidez, acrescidos da língua quente, segurando-o pela base. Sabia angular direitinho a cabeça para gerar os melhores estímulos e enlouquecer qualquer um. Os grunhidos roucos de Callum e seu olhar faminto a deixaram ainda mais molhada, resultado da pulsação frenética de seu ventre. Ela caprichou na carícia em volta da glande e por um instante ele fechou os olhos, interrompendo o cafuné nos cabelos dela e concentrando-se naquela maravilhosa sensação de ser chupado pela mulher que mais desejara na vida. Ofegou e gemeu sem dó.

Beatrice o escalou como uma gatinha e empalou-se no pênis dele, rijo como aço. Foi glorioso. Callum sentia que poderia gozar apenas de vê-la daquele ângulo, o corpo em formato de ampulheta sobre o seu, seu membro pulsante dentro daquela fenda tão dilatada, até que ela se moveu: daí percebeu que não poderia responder por si mesmo. A ninfeta sabia exatamente como cavalgar um homem naquela posição, e seus quadris moveram-se com um talento tal que ele precisou ancorar-se nas ancas dela para não se perder. Focou a atenção nos olhos estreitos e as mãozinhas em seu peito a fim de evitar um orgasmo afobado. Funcionou. Pegou nos seios redondos dela e endureceu os biquinhos, arrancando dela gemidos empolgados. Beatrice ondulou a coluna de modo a friccionar o membro em seu ponto G e gozou mais uma vez, olhando fundo naqueles adoráveis olhos acinzentados. Callum disse a si mesmo que poderia ficar assim para sempre: dentro dela, em eterno êxtase, bêbado de prazer junto daquela mulher. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e dedicou-se a trazê-lo ao ápice – o homenzarrão foi vencido e ejaculou de modo sublime dentro dela junto a um orgasmo magnífico. Beatrice não deixou o posto até ter se certificado de que o amante havia gozado até a última gota. Por fim, enroscou-se nele.

O casal recuperou o fôlego sorrindo um para o outro. Mais calmos, entraram em um estado de contemplação.

– É muito gostoso ficar assim com você... – disse Callum com olhar apaixonado. – Quer dizer, do outro jeito também, mas...

– Eu sei. Também acho. – ela parecia tão enamorada quanto o parceiro. Apertou o abraço no tronco dele. – Parece que te conheço há milênios. É uma sensação...

– ...familiar. Não?

– Sim...

– Beatrice... – e virou-se para ela, mantendo a cabeça dela em seu bíceps. – ...eu gosto de você. Muito. Arrisco dizer que não quero que nunca mais saia de perto de mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio daquele jeitinho fofo dela, as bochechas altas enrubescendo de leve. 

– Não se preocupa. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Callum abriu um lindo sorriso e a beijou. Não fossem as convenções sociais, Beatrice se mudaria no dia seguinte para o apartamento de Callum. Os dois se cobriram e dormiram de conchinha, satisfeitos e eufóricos pelo início daquela linda história de amor que os aguardava de pronto.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Apelido de Theresa.

(**) Morcego-Mortis: criatura mágica do universo de _Harry Potter_. Algo como um morcego venenoso.

(***) Não tenho a menor noção de como é o regime de chuvas na Irlanda do Norte, mas relevem esse detalhe, plmdds.


	2. Capítulo 2

Após a primeira e _intensa_ noite, que estreou a jornada daquele predestinado casal, Beatrice esteve no apartamento do amante com frequência. Aproveitando-se do fato de ele ser contratado do pai na fazenda, acompanhava o agrônomo de volta à cidade e os dois passavam horas juntos, na cama ou fora dela, conhecendo-se melhor, compartilhando de momentos adoráveis, aprimorando aquele doce amor que brotava e que duraria para sempre. Em poucas semanas, a relação evoluiu para um nível além: a contadora passou a pernoitar com Callum, tornando-se ocupante definitiva de seu leito. Retornava com ele à casa dos pais para estudar, buscar mais peças de roupa (as que ficaram eram lavadas no tanque que havia na área de serviço dele), ajudar a mãe nos afazeres domésticos e encantar o namorado com sua presença intermitente nas plantações. Como prometido, a antiga estufa foi inteiramente reformada e renovada, e Beatrice adorou o belo trabalho do agrônomo; ele trouxe sementes de rosas raras, como a azul, de estabelecimentos conhecidos seus e organizou vasos capazes de produzirem até oito cores diferentes de rosas. Nesse dia (e não somente nele), Callum foi muito bem recompensado pelo esforço.

~*~

Era um sábado preguiçoso de chuva. Callum enxugava os cabelos com a toalha quando ela entrou, pois já sabia as senhas mágicas. Pela disposição de alguns móveis, Beatrice pôde perceber que ele estivera se exercitando, como fazia com frequência – além de não fazer corpo mole como agrônomo, no campo, muitas vezes ajudando com o serviço pesado, ele tinha diversos aparelhos de malhação em casa. Por mais doce e meigo que fosse, não era tolo de desperdiçar seu físico avantajado, aquela dádiva da genética, e trabalhava seus músculos sozinho. Bem, o sexo frequente com Beatrice também colaborava.

Pendurou a toalha úmida sobre o encosto da cadeira e se sentou.

– Trouxe pizza. – disse ela, apoiando a bolsa, o casaco e o cachecol no balcão. – Não tive tempo de bolar nada para cozinhar.

– Não precisava. É muito gentil da sua parte, Bea. – retrucou o homenzarrão, que estava de bermudas graças à calefação caprichada. Ela se aproximou e o beijou com carinho.

Beatrice abriu a caixa de papelão e revelou a janta. Ela se sentou na outra cadeira e despiu-se das botinhas.

– Não vim antes porque a Bri queria fazer compras na capital. Me contou que está saindo com outro cara.

– Ah é?

– Sim... conheço o figura. Não gosto muito dele não.

Beatrice flutuou guardanapos de tecido até a mesinha redonda. Era costume deles evitar o máximo de louça suja. Serviu-se de um suculento pedaço da pizza de três queijos.

– Bea... – ele lançou à namorada um olhar cheio de afeto. – É o segundo homem que a Brigid sai que você implica. Isso desde que estamos juntos.

– Não quero que ela se magoe, Cal, só isso. – ela apoiou a perna sobre a coxa dele e recebeu um afago na canela. – A Bri parece ímã de idiotas! É um pior que o outro!

– Deixa as coisas acontecerem... – falou ele depois de achá-la tão adorável enfezadinha. – Se ele for mesmo um babaca, eu dou uma coça nele.

– Você não bate em ninguém, Cal. É fofo demais pra isso. – Callum sorriu. Pior que não era mentira. Como botava medo à distância em qualquer um, nunca precisou partir para a ignorância com imbecis que cruzaram seu caminho. Ser alto, grande e intimidador fisicamente o tornara confiante e pacífico desde criança. – Mas você está certo, querido. Infelizmente, vou ter que deixar minha irmã quebrar a cara para aprender.

– Sabe que tenho um irmão, né? – brincou MacMahon, pousando seu pedaço de pizza na borda da caixa. – Modéstia à parte, ele é bem boa-pinta. – Beatrice mordeu o lábio e depois riu gostosamente.

~*~

– Nic esteve aqui pouco antes de você chegar. – informou ele quando Beatrice pousou as compras do mercado na mesa. – Disse que quer te conhecer.

– Ah, disse, é?

– As palavras exatas dele foram: “ _Exijo_ conhecer essa mulher que tem te feito tão bem e te deixado com essa cara tão boa”. – Beatrice sorriu e se aproximou dele, em seguida envolveu a cintura do namorado com os braços. – Falei para nos encontrarmos na Pé do Fauno. E... bem... quero te contar a razão por trás de evitarmos ir ao castelo.

A jovem voltou os olhos azuis estreitos para o namorado.

– E qual é?

Ele tamborilou os dedos sobre superfície da prateleirinha, ganhando tempo para selecionar a melhor forma de contar sobre seu passado com a primogênita dos Century.

– Não sei se você sabe, mas ele tem uma irmã, a Lizandra... fui namorado dela. – Beatrice ergueu as sobrancelhas delineadas. – ...na prática, desde muito novo, já que todos nos conhecemos desde o berço. Mas o pai deles morreu em 65 e ela fez da minha vida um inferno. Não me deixava arredar o pé dela um segundo que fosse. Controlava onde eu ia, com quem falava, me queria com ela vinte e quatro horas por dia. Por um tempo eu aturei porque, afinal, ela estava de luto e precisava do meu apoio. Mas chegou uma hora que o controle doentio dela ficou demais para lidar.

Beatrice cobriu a mão do namorado com a sua, massageando-a com afeto.

– Callum...

– Pulei fora antes que a gente acabasse casando. Não foi fácil. O clã e a comunidade contavam com a nossa união. Os MacMahon e os Century têm se casado há inúmeras gerações antes de nós e era quase uma obrigação acontecer, já que nos demos tão bem no passado.

– Vocês não se falam mais?

– Não. Faz uns quatro anos que não piso lá. Por mais que Nicolas me considere um irmão e eu ame aquela fortaleza, não quero estar em um lugar onde Lizandra tem tanta influência e pode me vigiar. Foi por isso que sugeri aquela taverna grande na cidade, a Pé do Fauno, para nos encontramos com o Nic. Lá é uma zona neutra. Sei que você ia adorar conhecer o castelo, mas...

Beatrice subiu o afago para o antebraço dele.

– Faremos como você se sentir melhor, meu amor. – disse ela, o que fez brotar um sorriso sincero nos lábios de MacMahon. – Sua amizade com Century significa tanto para você... Quero que eu e ele nos conheçamos em uma situação agradável e tranquila, o que não seria possível dentro do castelo. Por mim, contanto que você esteja comigo, qualquer taverna, botequim ou quebrada serve.

Callum a beijou, segurando a cabeça dela com delicadeza. 

– Obrigado.

– E nós vamos hoje? A que horas?

– Combinei às oito e meia.

– Temos uma hora e vinte minutos até lá. – comentou a mocinha, dando uma espiadela no relógio redondo de pulso. – Podemos tomar banho juntos para _economizar tempo_... o que acha?

Callum se voltou para ela com certa malícia no olhar.

– Claro. Foco em _economizar tempo_.

Ela riu e o olhou, brincando, como se ele estivesse sendo leviano. Dirigiram-se ao banheiro e logo estavam no boxe debaixo do jato de água quente. Quando a beijou, percebeu que não seria apenas um simples banho; conseguia sentir os bicos dos seios dela eriçados contra seu peitoral, por mais que a água estivesse muito acolhedora. Beatrice se ajoelhou e o tomou na boca. Focou primeiro na glande, muito inchada e vermelha, e Callum gemeu roucamente, do jeito que ela gostava. Usou as mãos para alisar os cabelos escuros dela molhados, afastando-os do caminho daquele delicioso boquete. Nem precisou indicar como queria, porque sua namorada parecia saber cada um dos trejeitos para chupá-lo da forma mais satisfatória. Em determinado momento, meteu na boca dela como se estivesse o fazendo na fenda dela e apreciou como ela gemeu com gosto, vibrando os lábios em volta de seu membro e gerando um prazer extra, as mãozinhas de unhas vermelhas compridas espalmadas em suas coxas musculosas. Beatrice reconheceu os sinais de que ele estava prestes a gozar, então o tirou da boca e o inseriu em si mesma, já de pé, de costas para ele. O homenzarrão a prendeu pela cintura e a penetrou com vigor, arfando contra seu ouvido, levando pouco tempo para finalizar com um potente orgasmo dentro dela.

Já na Pé do Fauno, a Srta. Tierney adorou Nicolas. Ele fazia um contraponto perfeito com Callum; era dominador, irônico, afiado e por vezes ferino, entretanto era nítido que não passava de uma fachada para ser respeitado e temido. Com o passar do tempo, ela descobriria que o patrono de Odhráncrone era um homem comum, dedicado e comprometido, e o mais leal dos amigos de seu namorado.

~*~

Quem visse o apartamento de MacMahon, não teria dúvidas de que ele estava vivendo com uma companheira: na cozinha, viam-se vasinhos de flores, o avental floral pequenino, a caneca extra com um “B” azul-marinho; entre suas roupas, camisetinhas, vestidos, meias, calças justas, sutiãs e calcinhas dela; no cantinho, as botas, sandálias e tênis femininos e minúsculos perto dos calçados enormes que ele usava; no banheiro, a escova de dentes, o perfume, cremes, produtos de beleza e maquiagem, a gilete que usava para se depilar, os brincos e anéis, a escova de cabelo; entre seus livros de agronomia, inúmeros exemplares para estudos de cálculos, estatísticas, finanças, economia global etc. Por ele, só não havia mais coisas porque não tinha mais espaço.

~*~

O serviço para o Sr. Tierney havia acabado, mas Callum já ganhara o título de “o namorado de Beatrice”. Nelson e Abigail aprovavam a relação, já que consideravam Callum um homem íntegro e decente. Ele prestava consultoria em outra fazenda há cerca de dez dias quando caiu de cama naquela tarde, enfermo, e dormitava sentindo-se muito quente. Provavelmente obra de alguma friagem. O nariz entupido só piorava a dor latejante na cabeça. Exausto, só queria ficar deitado. 

Beatrice levou um susto quando o encontrou ali.

– Cal! – exclamou ela, pendurando a bolsinha no encosto da cadeira e apagando o cigarro com rapidez no cinzeiro que estava no beiral da janela. – Está doente, meu amor? Nunca te vi cochilando de tarde em pleno dia de semana!

– Estava na fazenda do Sr. Sullivan e não me senti nada bem. Resolvi voltar para casa. Acho que estou resfriado. – murmurou ele, um pouco fanho, voltando-se devagar para a namorada. Parecia abatido.

– Ainda bem que decidi vir buscar um livro de estudos então! – disse ela, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Tocou a testa dele, que ardia de quente. – Meu bem, você está com febre, e uma bem alta! E não me avisou! Como planejava se cuidar sozinho estando febril desse jeito?

Ele suspirou.

– Só preciso descansar um pouquinho, Bea... – e espirrou em um lenço de papel.

– Você precisa é comer alguma coisa nutritiva para se fortalecer! – ela acarinhou o rosto barbudo do namorado, que se deitou vagarosamente de barriga para cima na cama. 

– Eu ia chamar a minha mãe para me ajudar enquanto você não aparecia... mas só consegui dormir. _Ugh,_ que dor de cabeça...

Beatrice ajeitou os cabelos escuros dele.

– Se você quer chamar a _sogrinha_ , não vou me opor. Quero muito conhecê-la.

Callum olhou para a namorada com um olhar cansado, e gostou de ouvir que se referia à sua mãe como “sogra”. Fez carinho na coxa dela.

– Tá bem. Mal posso esperar por esse encontro.

Cara MacMahon, nascida Cara Kavanagh, veio em uma hora. Seu _filhinho_ precisava de ajuda e a Mamãe Urso estava sempre a postos para prestar auxílio aos seus rebentos, mesmo adultos e independentes. Cara era uma mulher alta e Beatrice imaginou que só assim para dar à luz um filho daquele tamanho... mal sabia ela que não era obrigatório que a mãe fosse grande para que os descendentes o fossem – mas essa ironia ficaria para o futuro da moça. Sua “sogrinha” possuía mãos e ombros ossudos, e seios medianos; seus cabelos eram mais claros e lisos que os do filho, e Beatrice não os achou muito parecidos fisicamente (“ele deve se parecer com o pai, pelo visto”, pensou ela). Apenas o olhar repleto de bondade era o mesmo. 

A recém-chegada e a Srta. Tierney se cumprimentaram com educação e gostaram imediatamente uma da outra. O enfermo ganhou um afago e um beijinho antes da mãe partir com a “nora” para a cozinha, onde trataram de preparar uma canja bem forte. Ele adormeceu ouvindo o doce som das vozes das mulheres mais importantes de sua vida.

Depois de alimentar Callum, Cara sentou-se junto a ele enquanto Beatrice se escusou para ir ao banheiro.

– Gostei muito dela, Cal. – falou, com a voz baixa. O homenzarrão sorriu. Quem não gostaria de Beatrice? – Você teve sorte de encontrar uma mulher tão bonita, prestativa e que cuida tão bem de você. Escute o que te digo: essa é pra casar.

– _Eu bem sei,_ mamãe.

~*~

MacMahon demorava a chegar e a contadora estava ficando preocupada. Não conseguia mais se concentrar em sua leitura nem nos números de seu caderno. Quando finalmente atravessou o batente da porta, ele segurava o bíceps, que se via envolto em bandagens ensanguentadas. Suas pernas também continham ferimentos e respingos de sangue.

– _Callum!!_ – ela se levantou de um salto e veio de encontro ao namorado. – _O que diabos aconteceu?!_

– Pragas... – disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Quando soltou o antebraço, sibilou de dor. – Uma infestação de uma espécie de coelhos gigantes, bando de bichos ruins. Os camponeses os chamam de “Sansão”, não sei bem por que. São extremamente agressivos, ainda mais quando têm seus ninhos invadidos. Eu invadi um sem saber.

– _Por Merlin!_ – ela se via consternada. Era uma pessoa do campo, conhecia bem as reações extremas dos animais selvagens, e tinha noção de como podiam ser perigosos. – Essas feridas podem infeccionar, Cal! Sem contar as doenças que podem causar!

– Nenhum deles me mordeu de verdade. – teimou ele e Beatrice ficou aterrorizada ao ver o quanto de sangue tinha na roupa dele. – Bobagem. Só passar um álcool, um elixir desinfetante...

– Cal... – o olhar sério de Beatrice o fez se dar conta de que não poderia deixar para lá. – Não sou medibruxa nem magiveterinária, mas sei que não é um machucado qualquer. Vamos à casa de cura? Por favor?

O colosso suspirou e se sentiu obrigado a assentir. Por ela, faria qualquer coisa.

– Está bem.

Na casa de cura, que tinha dois medibruxos mestres de plantão, receber a picada da vacina foi fácil. O problema foi a desinfecção da ferida. A contadora, por mais que não tivesse restrições quanto a ver sangue, sofreu ao detectar aflição e dor na expressão de seu amado, graças ao elixir e unguento desinfetantes aplicados. A sutura, feita sob efeito da anestesia, veio de brinde. 

De volta ao apartamento, Beatrice fez com que ele tirasse toda aquela roupa rasgada suja de sangue (cujo destino foi o lixo) e deu-lhe uma bela ducha relaxante – tomando cuidado para não molhar o curativo. Callum se deitou, somente de cuecas, e sorriu para a namorada debruçada sobre ele.

– Que aventura, hein...

– Você foi muito corajoso, meu amor. – disse ela, e Callum reconheceu a pitadinha de ironia em sua voz. – Acho até que você merece uma _recompensa_.

Callum ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Você acha?

– _Uhum_...

Ela tinha aquele olhar lânguido de quando estava com segundas intenções e a mordidinha no lábio só endossava a noção. Ajeitou-se e aguardou. Beatrice cobriu o membro dele com a mão e o friccionou, fazendo sábio uso de seus dedos finos. Em pouco, o tinha ereto e rijo. Como tanto gostava, o chupou e cobriu de saliva, arrancando de Callum gemidos guturais. Despiu as calças, a calcinha e as meias e montou nele olhando-o direto nos olhos enquanto o fazia. Expôs os seios, que ele tratou de afagar com ânsia, e o cavalgou talentosamente, tomando cuidado para não abusar e machucá-lo onde havia recebido a sutura. Dedicou-se a fazê-lo gozar bem gostoso, para dormir feliz e tranquilo. Em seguida, adormeceram abraçados. 

~*~

Antes de viajar para a Itália com a esposa, Arnalt, o pai de Callum, que também era agrônomo de propriedades mágicas, enviara ao filho uma quantidade considerável de livros e publicações sobre a área de atuação de ambos. Aquele sobre lagartas e outras pragas era antigo, mas completo. E as fotos, muito detalhadas. As bichinhas se movimentavam em ondas, subindo e descendo por caules e galhos, e mastigavam folhas com voracidade.

– Essa é bem esquisita. – comentou Beatrice, apontando para a lagartinha e acomodando-se ao lado do namorado, enfiando os pezinhos gelados sob as pernas dele. – Tem anteninhas peludas.

– Pois é. – retrucou Callum, virando a página. – Essa daqui parece um ET. – a mocinha riu, ajeitando-se mais debaixo das cobertas, abraçando Callum pela barriga. – Espero que essas manchinhas nas costas sejam para avisar que é venenosa, porque de outro modo ela vai ser alvo fácil para os predadores.

– Certeza que ela sabe se cuidar. Melhor que a gente, Cal. – brincou ela, e em seguida pousou um beijinho na clavícula dele. – Ah, essa daqui é fofinha, vai. – e apontou para uma lagarta peluda.

– Uma _gracinha._ – riu Callum. Distraído, ele passou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da namorada e a contadora adormeceu em questão de minutos.

Quando acordou, ele estava sentado lendo outro livro, dessa vez sobre infestações sobrenaturais e a mão dele acarinhava suas costas.

– Caramba... você me enfeitiçou... que carinho gostoso... – a jovem se espreguiçou e sorriu.

– Eu estava prestes a acabar esse prefácio e te acompanhar nessa soneca. – explicou e ela fez manha como um gatinho.

– Então vem. – respondeu, e Callum largou o livro sem nem marcar a página, ansioso para se enroscar com a namorada e descansar amparado pelo corpo dela, que lhe trazia tanta paz e paixão.

~*~

Não havia como negar que os dois estavam em uma relação séria. Callum encantava-se diariamente com a amada e com a forma como os dois se complementavam e ressaltavam o que havia de melhor no outro; apenas lamentava o quão apertado estava ficando o apartamento. Beatrice merecia mais, muito mais, e ele estava disposto a dar o que fosse. A moça, sentada na cama e de banho tomado, ajeitava a fivela da botinha quando ele se decidiu, pouco antes de partirem para o restaurante na capital. 

– Bea... – ela o encarou e pôs uma mecha de cabelos lisos atrás da orelha. Seus olhos estreitos estavam maquiados e ressaltavam as irises tão azuis.

– Sim?

– Eu... acho que você merece um lugar melhor do que esse apartamento. Um lugar mais bonito, espaçoso, adequado.

Ela deitou a cabeça e, por hábito, mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

– ...o que quer dizer?

– Quero me casar com você.

Beatrice arfou. Levantou-se de um salto e pegou nas mãos dele.

– _Está falando sério?_

– Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Você aceita?

Ela o beijou avidamente e o abraçou.

– É claro que aceito! Claro! Caso amanhã, se quiser!

Callum riu.

– Eu nem tenho um anel de noivado para te dar.

– Você sabe muito bem que não ligo para isso. – ela o acariciou nos braços. – Ah, meu Deus, como eu te amo! – e pulou no pescoço dele, mal podendo acreditar. – Eu vou ser sua mulher! Sua mulher!

Ele a apertou contra si e sentiu como seu coração batia no mesmo compasso do dela.

– Sim. Para sempre.

///


	3. Capítulo 3

O jantar na capital não foi cancelado ou postergado. Muito pelo contrário: não só seguiu normalmente como ganhou um teor de júbilo e festa. Naquela mesma noite, Callum tivera um estalo e decidiu pedir para que Beatrice fosse sua mulher para sempre – mesmo sem ter planejado um evento especial ou momento romântico para isso. A vontade brotou em seu coração e ele simplesmente tratou de obedecê-la, já que lhe pareceu a coisa certa a ser feita. Apesar de se conhecerem há somente seis meses, nenhum dos dois hesitou com relação àquela guinada do destino. Beatrice e Callum pertenciam um ao outro e, não fosse aquela decisão repentina dele, decerto outra semelhante viria na sequência. Só que a Mãe-de-Todos assim o queria, naqueles dia, mês e ano específicos, e assim foi.

– Sabe que... – dissertava ele, pousando a taça de marguerita, e a seguir limpou o sal da boca e dos bigodes com um guardanapo de papel. – ...outro dia estava eu pensando cá com os meus botões...

A contadora, que se via lindíssima de gola rolê, maquiagem nas pálpebras e brincos de argola, observava seu noivo com um sorriso de lado, apaixonada, e bebia de sua aura serena e tranquila. No meio da mesa, repousava uma travessa colorida com diversos níveis e compartimentos, que continha uma quantidade exagerada de tira-gostos (escolha do agrônomo), de onde ela retirou um punhadinho de pistache e o levou à boca.

– Hum?

– Você estudou em Hogwarts, não?

Ela se ajeitou sobre o banco alto.

– Estudei, no último ano, já que a escola em que eu estudava teve de fechar as portas e meus pais decidiram tentar Hogwarts, já que uma vizinha tinha posto os filhos dela lá e gostava do ambiente. O conselho pedagógico acabou aceitando me ranquear porque eu tinha notas excelentes.

– Caramba!

– Já a Brigid estudou em uma escola particular financiada pela madrinha dela. Na Irlanda do Norte mesmo, em Derry. – complementou Beatrice, dando mais um golinho no mojito. 

– Olha como são as coisas... Você e eu temos a mesma idade, com quatro dias de diferença. Nasci em primeiro de junho e você, no dia cinco. – ela assentiu e deu um gole em seu mojito. – Somos ambos de Odhráncrone, estudamos no mesmo colégio, inclusive no mesmo ano, e só fomos nos conhecer um tempão depois.

– Verdade!

– Você foi da Corvinal, não (mesmo que somente por um ano)?

– Fui. E você era dos _texugos_.

– Sim. Já a Lori foi da Sonserina. E o Caiden tá no último ano da Grifinória. – elucidou o homenzarrão, servindo-se de algumas azeitonas pretas.

– Mas não me surpreende que não tenhamos tido contato antes. Estudam mais de mil alunos a cada ano em Hogwarts. É uma muvuca (vim de uma escola minúscula, de, no máximo, duzentos alunos!). Impossível conhecer todo mundo, ainda mais das outras Casas. – ela acarinhou as costas da mãozorra dele com a ponta dos dedos e ele concordou com a cabeça. – Além disso, eu, como uma boa e velha corvinal, adorava ficar no meu canto, lendo, estudando, jogando cartas com minhas amigas. A gente até tinha uma colega que sabia tricotar. Aprendemos, sem magia mesmo, para curar o tédio. Eu achava o máximo. Nunca produzi nada digno de nota, mas valia a pena pela distração da coisa. – foi a vez de Callum fitá-la com paixão, acompanhando cada palavra e gesto de sua amada. Se não estivessem em uma noite tão focada no romance e no amor do casal, ele teria se lembrado que seus últimos anos em Hogwarts foram difíceis e que mal desviava a atenção de Lizandra Century, sua namorada na época, graças ao luto que ela enfrentava desde a perda do pai em 1965, e que, não fosse aquilo, Callum talvez tivesse feito amizade com Beatrice quando ainda eram da Casa de Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw, respectivamente. – Mas quanto a essa coincidência... Admito que me lembro vagamente do sobrenome MacMahon quando era estudante.

Ele riu e pegou a mãozinha dela na sua, acarinhando-a com seus dedos grossos e ásperos.

– Hoje em dia não tem jeito, já que será o seu em breve... _Sra._ _Beatrice MacMahon_.

A contadora mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu enquanto seus olhos tilintavam. Se aquilo era um sonho, ela torcia para jamais acordar.

~*~

No dia seguinte, perto da hora do almoço, o casal partiu para a zona rural, mais precisamente para a fazenda dos Tierney, a fim de contar a boa nova para a família de Beatrice. O ex-domador de criaturas mágicas selvagens mandou Abigail, sua mulher, abrir um vinho para o brinde. A caçula Brigid, que estava na faculdade e costumava retornar para casa aos finais de semana, e a recém-noiva ajudaram a mãe a servir a refeição na comprida mesa retangular para celebrarem em grande estilo. 

– Sempre soube que você era um homem direito, Callum. – comentou a Sra. Tierney, de quem Beatrice havia herdado os olhos azuis, o formato do rosto e os quadris generosos. – Que não estava de leviandade para cima da minha menina e que pretendia levá-la a sério.

Ele riu da mentalidade conservadora de sua sogra. Mal sabia a matriarca o tipo de vida que ambos levaram quando eram estudantes do ensino superior e moravam longe dos pais, rodeados de outros jovens e tendo liberdade de ir e vir. Certamente ficaria horrorizada.

– Amo sua filha, Abigail, e a amarei para todo o sempre. E prometo que cuidarei dela com toda a dedicação desse mundo.

A Sra. Tierney e a filha caçula tiveram a mesma reação: deitar o rosto e sorrirem achando o discurso muito doce. Já o Sr. Tierney, pragmático e centrado, aproveitou para expressar sua opinião contundente.

– Tá certo, MacMahon. Mas presta atenção: já que vai levar minha filha embora, deixo avisado que quero netos. Muitos. Uma ninhada enorme. 

Ninguém estranhou o papo nem o vocabulário cru de Nelson. Callum se voltou para a noiva com um olhar e um sorriso maliciosos. Ela, bebendo do vinho, ficou filmando qual seria a resposta dele.

– Já estava nos meus planos. _Deixa comigo, Sr. Tierney_.

“Não vai ser esforço nenhum levar Beatrice todos os dias para a cama”, pensou ele, mantendo a expressão cafajeste. A contadora deu um tapinha no braço do homenzarrão, fazendo charme, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Tratou de dar mais um gole no vinho, que já havia corado suas bochechinhas altas, para afastar as ótimas imagens mentais insinuadas por seu irresistível noivo.

~*~

Mais tarde, naquele domingo, os noivos aparataram na ostentosa propriedade dos pais de Callum, para informá-los que seu adorado primogênito iria se casar com a namorada. Arnalt e Cara mal se continham de alegria. A matriarca agradeceu aos céus que o filho seguira seu conselho e não deixou escapar aquela preciosidade que era a Srta. Tierney: além de carinhosa, de bom temperamento e correta, ela possuía uma aura linda, leve e bondosa, e apresentava indícios de ser muito fértil. Mesmo tendo se esbaldado de vinho na casa dos Tierney, os dois acabaram bebendo mais com os MacMahon. Quando deram por si, à noite, Beatrice e Callum estavam à beira do lago, sob uma cúpula mágica (em janeiro a região era fria pra burro!), sentados no balanço, em um embalo preguiçoso, perfeito para admirar a lua.

– Você já sabe como quer o nosso casamento, querida? – indagou o agrônomo, que mexia os dedos dos pés descalços com vagar. Seu braço esquerdo envolvia a noiva pela cintura, e a cabeça dela descansava contra seu peito; o braço direito dela repousava sobre sua coxa esquerda e a mãozinha a afagava com languidez. – Quer dizer... claro que, se me pedir, darei minha opinião no que for. Também sei que uma cerimônia de matrimônio é a legitimação pública de nossa união (e a de nossas famílias) – Beatrice o encarou achando cômico que, mesmo tendo bebido tanto, ele ainda tinha sobriedade suficiente para falar bonito. Esquecia-se ela que Callum era resistente para bebidas alcoólicas; ali, sentia-se apenas levemente entorpecido. – ...mas não sou tolo e sei _bem_ que o centro do evento é a noiva e que sua opinião é a que deve prevalecer.

Beatrice se acomodou no banco de modo a estender as pernas, tão bonitas com as meias-calças escuras, sobre as do noivo e não sair de seu abraço quente e aconchegante.

– Você me conhece, Cal. Quero uma festa bacana, porém não preciso de luxo, gastar os tubos, centenas de convidados. – elucidou Beatrice, que passava lentamente as costas dos dedos pela gola da camisa dele, às vezes por cima do tecido, às vezes sobre a pele ardente. – Você teria muitas pessoas a quem chamar, por conta do clã dos Century... quer dizer, até tenho uma família grande, mas nada comparado a um clã bruxo. – a contadora falava com certo vagar, provocado pelo álcool e pelo relaxamento. – Quero uma coisa intimista, sabe? Pra quem estiver lá, saber que os temos em grande conta e que desejamos compartilhar dessa alegria exclusivamente com eles. – ele assentiu, notando (e apreciando) como se movia de modo sensual. Para Callum, cada um de seus gestos era afrodisíaco. Não fosse um escândalo, trataria de reivindicá-la ali mesmo. Guardou o tesão para mais tarde e apenas depositou um beijinho na testa dela. 

– Excelente. Faremos como você desejar, Bea. Para mim, é indiferente se for uma esbórnia homérica ou uma reunião exclusiva. A única coisa que faço questão é que você esteja feliz.

Ela sorriu, pegando o queixo barbudo dele entre o dedão e indicador.

– Mas isso é garantido. Porque quem vai estar me esperando no altar é você.

~*~

Callum trancava a porta do apartamento por magia quando percebeu que sua noiva estava com _certas intenções_ e que a sensualidade empregada no balanço não fora em nada despropositada. Ela desatarraxou os brincos e a correntinha e os depositou sobre a mesa; em seguida, abriu os botões do decote do vestido, revelando um sutiã preto de rendas. O homenzarrão a fitava estático, e a devorava com os olhos. Em segundos, suas calças ficaram ridiculamente apertadas e ele arfou ao se dar conta de que ela erguia as saias para mostrar a cinta-liga preta.

– Gostou? – provocou Beatrice, despindo-se inteiramente do vestido e, por hábito, mordeu o lábio inferior. O resultado disso foi Callum perder a capacidade de argumentar. Até de raciocinar. Só de pensar que ela estivera o tempo todo com aquele conjunto delicioso por baixo da roupa, prontinha para desligar o romantismo e acionar o modo “devasso”... – Não pense que não noto sua cobiça quando vê as minhas calcinhas e sutiãs de renda. Resolvi fazer um agradinho pro meu futuro marido...

– _Oh, Bea_...

Callum cruzou a distância entre eles em duas longas passadas e atacou a boca dela com a sua, enfiando a língua de imediato; uma das mãos ele alçou à nádega dela e a agarrou com ânsia, a outra, apalpou o seio, coberto pelo belo sutiã preto. Beatrice gemeu dentro da boca dele, excitada ao máximo, adorando ver como o afetava e como ficou duro em um estalo ao vê-la de lingerie. Agarrando-a com as duas mãos, o homenzarrão usou de sua força para esfregar sua ereção contra o ventre dela, ao que ela reagiu quebrando o beijo e expondo o colo; com isso, Callum aproveitou para lamber e morder seu pescoço e ombro, afagando sua carne com voracidade, fazendo questão de agradecer o mimo mostrando-lhe como estava ensandecido de desejo. Beatrice pulsava violentamente, ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de si e os bicos de seus seios estavam entumecidos e raspavam contra o peitoral dele. Ao se dar conta de que pretendia colocá-la sobre a mesa e tomá-la ali mesmo, a contadora (infelizmente) os separou e se desvencilhou de seu poderoso enlace para levá-lo onde o queria desde o começo.

– Vem cá... – ronronou Beatrice, posicionando-se no centro da cama, apoiando os antebraços e cotovelos sobre o colchão, e empinou a traseira para o noivo, sabendo que aquilo terminaria o serviço de deslocar uma enorme quantidade de sangue para o seu membro, que já doía de tão rijo. Ela o espiou por sobre o ombro e Callum engoliu a seco, tendo se esquecido de como fazia para respirar, falar ou andar. – ...vem, me pega de jeito aqui. Como você gosta...

Callum ofegou, escaneando o corpo curvilíneo e perfeito de sua noiva, que se via ainda mais atraente com aquela lingerie sensual, a cinta de renda que prendia as meias pretas, preenchidas por aquelas coxas grossas e suculentas; a calcinha fio-dental, tão diminuta, que deixava inteiramente à mostra as nádegas mais lindas do mundo, cheias e redondas; o sutiã que enfatizava as curvas salientes de seus seios grandes. Salivando, ele recobrou a consciência, tratou de arrancar a camisa e a arremessou em qualquer canto. Ao ver que enfim se despia, Beatrice ondulou a coluna a fim de seduzi-lo mais um pouco – como se isso fosse possível –, e sorriu, admirando seu peitoral largo e cabeludo e o caminho de pelos que descia pela barriga torneada e entrava pelo cós da calça.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, _milady_... – devolveu MacMahon, abrindo o zíper, e repetiu o gesto anterior, jogando a calça pelo quarto. A cueca teve o mesmo destino. Quando subiu na cama, atrás dela, fez questão de dar mordidas na pele branca, em especial nas nádegas, para marcá-la com os dentes. – Puta merda... essa sua bunda... meu Deus do céu...

Beatrice gemeu e riu de modo travesso. O homenzarrão não se fez de rogado; afastou a calcinha para o lado, pegou a noiva pela cintura e entrou nela de uma vez só, sabendo que estava tão molhada que quase escorria pernas abaixo, e, por Merlin, quão macia era aquela mulher... sentia-se tão excitado que precisou concentrar-se para não gozar no momento em que a penetrou. Porque Beatrice tinha aquele efeito sobre ele; era tão envolvente, sua energia se encaixava tão bem com a dele, suas almas eram tão complementares, que só a ideia de estar na cama com ela, fazendo amor e doando-se por inteiro àquela ninfa voluptuosa, já era suficiente para quase levá-lo ao ápice. E, em muito breve, ela seria sua mulher. Sua, só sua, e para sempre. Callum estocou algumas vezes, sendo recebido por aquelas paredes tão aveludadas e receptivas e acariciou toda extensão da pele dela que estava ao seu alcance: traseira, lombar, cintura, costas, ombros, pescoço, aproveitando para sentir a textura das rendas, da seda e das fivelas da lingerie. Rotacionou os quadris ao entrar e sair, arrancando dela os mais maravilhosos gemidos que já ouvira, que impulsionavam mais e mais sangue para as veias de seu pênis. 

– Oh, Cal... _oh_... _você fode tão gostoso…_

– Hmmm...

Ainda mantendo o ritmo mais suave e romântico, Callum admirou mais uma vez a curva de sua coluna e as costas pequenas; cobrindo-a com o corpo, forçou-a pela cintura e aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade, metendo nela com maestria, enterrando-se naquela venerada fenda pequena, tão lubrificada e que o queria tanto, e usou uma das mãozorras para virar o rosto dela para o seu, e a beijou com lassidão. O barulho de pele com pele competia com as vozes de ambos e servia de combustível, acentuando exponencialmente a libido. Beatrice, tendo o ponto G muito estimulado naquela posição, gozou em volta do membro do noivo, e gemeu de tal maneira que ele foi injetado com um desejo primal, e passou a fodê-la como se estivesse no cio, desesperada e intensamente, arfando com a voz rouca contra seu ouvido. Atingiram uma sincronia perfeita. Não transcorreram nem quinze segundos e Callum foi arrebatado por um orgasmo violentíssimo e continuou penetrando-a até perder as forças. Quando se deu conta, quase a sufocava com seu corpanzil, pressionando-a contra a superfície do colchão. De imediato, MacMahon se ergueu o suficiente para cair na cama ao lado dela e ajeitou-se de barriga para cima, buscando recuperar o fôlego. Ele a fitou com afeto, adorando ver o brilhinho em seus lindos olhos estreitos de safira; ela passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e ajeitou os joelhos, movendo-se molemente por conta do cansaço físico. Carinhoso, o homenzarrão a puxou para aninhar-se em seu peito.

– Uau... isso foi... _sensacional_... meu Deus, Bea, o tanto que você me afeta... – comentou ele, afastando os cabelos escuros dela do pescoço, coberto por uma fina camada de suor. – Me deixa _maluco_.

– Eu vi... – retrucou a futura Sra. MacMahon, abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso. – Agora sei como é sua reação ao me ver com uma lingerie mais ousada. Pois saiba você que comprei outros três conjuntos além desse. – Callum ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado. – E que te surpreenderei com eles como acabei de fazer. Só não direi quando.

– Justo. Então serei obrigado a te despir todas as noites pra me certificar de que você não vestiu um deles e se esqueceu de me mostrar.

~*~

A terceira semana de janeiro trouxe o aniversário do pai de Beatrice, e um jantar especial foi preparado por sua esposa, irmãs e filhas em sua propriedade, na zona rural de Odhráncrone – ocasião em que o Sr. Nelson Tierney fez questão de repetir que queria muitos netos (tanto da primogênita quanto da caçula) e seu genro assegurou que cumpriria o prometido, ganhando um sorriso acanhado e ao mesmo tempo excitado da noiva. No retorno para casa, mesmo tendo comido e bebido por um exército inteiro, Callum estava cheio de tesão e mal podia esperar para praticar a fabricação de um bebezinho com sua amada (e talvez houvesse outra inspiradora cinta-liga o esperando?). Ao encurralá-la contra a entrada do apartamento, o homenzarrão notou que havia um bilhete colado à porta.

– É do meu pai. – disse ele, lendo as escassas palavras no papel.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, será? – questionou a contadora, que há dois dias havia ganho um belíssimo anel de noivado, adquirido em uma tradicional loja de joias inglesa pertencente a uma tal família Ducotterd, e o trazia no dedo anelar direito.

– Diz aqui que é urgente, mas que não é nada ruim. Pelo contrário: é uma “surpresa formidável” dos meus pais para nós, “os noivos”. – revelou MacMahon, voltando-se para Bea com as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve e um sorriso querendo brotar. Ela, em uma reação comum, mordeu o lábio inferior, coçando-se de curiosidade. – Quer ir lá para descobrirmos o que é?

– Ai, eu adoraria, Cal! – ela espiou o próprio relógio de pulso. – Mas já são dez e meia! Não será melhor esperarmos até amanhã de manhã?

– De fim de semana, meus pais costumam ficar acordados até mais tarde. Podíamos aparatar até lá, ver se as luzes estão acesas e, em caso positivo, entrar no casarão. – explanou Callum, que era deveras curioso assim como sua prometida. – E outra, Bea: sabendo que ficaríamos com a pulga atrás da orelha, eles não deixariam esse bilhete na minha porta e iriam de imediato pra cama. Eles conhecem o filho que têm.

Vendo que o rostinho dela se acendeu, o homenzarrão sentiu um calor no peito.

– Vamos! Vamos!

– Bora então!

///


	4. Capítulo 4

Calhou que o plano deu certo. Os MacMahon aguardavam pelo primogênito e a noiva em uma das salas de estar e os mais novos não precisaram segurar a ansiedade até o dia seguinte.

– _Por Merlin!_ Diga, papai! – pediu Callum, que se sentia tão agitado que nem quis se sentar na poltrona fofa e confortável. – Do que se trata a surpresa? Eu e a Bea estamos morrendo de curiosidade!

Arnalt, de quem o primogênito havia herdado muito, tanto na fisionomia quanto na compleição colossal, além da personalidade amigável e mediadora, deu uma piscadinha para a esposa, Cara, que sorriu e se ergueu para acompanhar a reação do filho e da nora de perto.

– Callum e Beatrice, vocês se casam em cerca de três meses, certo? – começou o patriarca, que a Srta. Tierney considerava como um dos homens mais afáveis e benevolentes que conhecia. – Planejar uma cerimônia dessas pode ser um desafio (ainda mais em um curto intervalo de tempo), com tantos detalhes a serem acertados. Sei porque passei por isso... apesar de que Cara é um pelotão de bruxas em uma só. Resolveu quase tudo sozinha e, se dependesse dela, aposto que teria dispensado uma parcela dos envolvidos, pois fazia tudo com muito mais eficiência e melhor do que todos eles juntos.

Cara deu de ombros, sorrindo, tendo noção de que nada daquilo era exagero ou mentira. Como uma excelente administradora e uma mulher pragmática, a matriarca não hesitava em tomar as rédeas da situação quando via que era necessário, e não foram poucas as vezes em que sua capacidade de enxergar além da situação salvaram a organização da cerimônia de seu casamento com Arnalt, além dos negócios familiares em si, que não eram exíguos. Não era à toa que ela e o marido encabeçavam a diretoria da gestão dos bens de muitos dos MacMahon e do clã e acumulavam sucesso após sucesso na função.

– Um dia conto a romaria que foi esse casório. – o trio acabou rindo. – Mas prossiga, querido.

– Bem, por mais que vocês tenham o nosso apoio, não deixa de ser árduo e desafiador. – o jovem casal concordou em silêncio. – Levando isso com consideração, intentando ajudá-los e retirar de seus ombros um fardo pesadíssimo, decidi fazer uma proposta e um pré-acordo e que, caso seja de nosso interesse, só necessita da minha assinatura para ser finalizado.

– Qual proposta, pai?

– Uma chácara. Do outro lado da província. Com área de lazer e prolíficos terrenos. Para você e Beatrice morarem.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Beatrice conferiu a reação do noivo, que também sorriu, emocionado.

– Uma chácara... – disse ela, pondo as mãos unidas à frente da boca, como em oração. – É muita generosidade de sua parte, Sr. e Sra. MacMahon...

Callum se apressou a abraçar o pai, e Cara fez o mesmo com a nora, que tentava a todo custo segurar o choro.

– Não é à toa que somos os especialistas em aquisição, venda e locação de imóveis e terras no clã, fazemos isso há séculos. Eu e sua mãe não somos tolos de simplesmente comprar a chácara porque a achamos muito charmosa e os arredores serem produtivos, terem área de lazer e ambiente familiar. – explicou o patriarca, com uma das mãozorras apoiadas no ombro do filho, olhando-o com uma expressão doce, que Callum sabia emular com perfeição. – Ela está reservada, sim, mas será nossa somente se seus supostos futuros proprietários a aprovarem. É por isso que quero que a visitem e a conheçam, para que possam nos dizer se também gostam e desejam viver lá.

– E podemos ir lá hoje? Agora?! – inquiriu a Srta. Tierney, já sonhando com o presente. Ela olhou novamente para o noivo, que a fitava com afeto. – Será que tem problema?

Os mais velhos se entreolharam, já tendo previsto que o filho e a nora poderiam ter aquele impulso.

– Podemos sim, Beatrice. – afirmou Cara, que era quase tão alta quanto o marido. – Temos a permissão e a senha mágica para isso. Como é um imóvel à venda, está desocupado. E, como imaginamos que iriam querer visitar, foi limpo e higienizado essa semana.

A noivinha, tão pequenina entre os três bruxos gigantes, não se continha de felicidade, e agarrou o antebraço do noivo.

– Vamos, Cal? Por favorzinho! Capaz de eu não pregar os olhos essa noite se não formos!

– Vamos sim, querida. – ele se virou para o patriarca. – Lidere a aparatação, papai! Mal podemos esperar!

~*~

Como estava tarde e escuro, Arnalt e Cara não puderam apresentar os ambientes exteriores mais afastados em detalhes, já que janeiro era frio e haveria muito tempo para isso no domingo (e nos dias subsequentes, caso fechassem negócio), e focaram na área de lazer – em que Callum já se imaginou preparando centenas de churrascos e almoços de final de semana com os parentes dele e de Beatrice – e na casa em si, que era uma típica casa interiorana, de dois andares, comprida, ampla e funcional, perfeita para receber muita gente e abrigar uma quantidade elevada de moradores e hóspedes. Os mais velhos mostraram os quartos do primeiro andar – principalmente o maior, apropriado para o casal –, as sacadas, os banheiros, a enorme sala de estar e a de jantar, o salão, a cozinha arejada e próxima da saída para o terraço, entre outras características.

– É uma casa enorme para somente duas pessoas, Arnalt... – comentou Beatrice, reparando nos detalhes do forro. O quarteto parou diante da entrada de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

– Não se vocês a encherem de crianças... – lançou o patriarca, voltando-se para o filho com um sorriso cafajeste e recebeu um igualzinho como resposta.

– O pai dela nos disse isso diversas vezes. – contou Callum, que estava de mãos dadas com a Srta. Tierney e deu-lhe apertadinhas de brincadeira nos dedos, fazendo suas bochechas altas corarem.

– E você respondeu o quê pra ele? – indagou Arnalt, ainda com um olhar malicioso.

– O que o senhor acha?

– Acho que disse ao Sr. Tierney que irão agraciá-lo com uma porrada de netos. Muitos _ursinhos_ MacMahon.

– Exatamente... – respondeu o mais novo, mantendo o sorriso ardiloso e dando uma piscadinha provocativa à noiva, que acabou rindo.

Mais adiante, de volta ao térreo, o quarteto estacionou a visita na sala de estar.

– ...claro que, aos poucos, a casa ganharia a cara de vocês. – falou a matriarca, apontando para as paredes. Beatrice simplesmente adorou a lareira, os detalhes em tijolinhos e as vigas de madeira nobre. – Por isso não mandei pintar ou reformar nada. Mas fiquem sossegados: em termos estruturais, a casa está em perfeitas condições (não a escolheríamos se não fosse o caso). O que acharam?

Callum pegou nas mãos de Beatrice e a olhou fundo nos olhos, lendo sua expressão e apreciando como ela parecia encantada.

– E então, meu amor? – perguntou, vendo como seus lindos olhinhos estreitos se enchiam d´água. – Você sente que essa casa pode ser o nosso lar? O lar da família que vamos construir?

Beatrice o fitou e uma lágrima teimosa desceu por seu rosto em formato de coração.

– Sim! Eu amei. É linda. Você gostou, Cal?

– Gostei. _Muito_. Já consigo me ver chegando em casa e relaxando contigo no sofazão, à beira da lareira, com vinho, uma mantinha... aos domingos, um almoço caprichado a sós... ou chamaríamos os seus pais, os meus, meus irmãos, a Brigid, o Nic, o Gerard... imagino noites de jogatina com os rapazes... chamaria o Nelson para me ajudar a montar uma horta enorme... e, claro, uma estufa para cultivarmos rosas de todas as variedades, como fizemos na fazenda dele. Em um dos quartos, montaria meus aparelhos de musculação; em outro, um escritório para você estudar, com todos os nossos livros e apostilas. Vislumbro até uma noite em que eu chego do trabalho e você me mostra as primeiras rosas nascidas aqui, que você colheu e reuniu em um vasinho, e nós jantamos à luz de velas no terraço, no verão. 

Ela sorriu, enamorada, expulsando mais algumas lágrimas dos olhos cerúleos. 

– É isso que eu quero. Tudo isso. Sem tirar nem pôr.

Callum limpou os filetes d´água com os dedos e sorriu em seguida, comovido que havia dado tanta alegria e esperança a Beatrice, o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

– Então é o que você terá, meu anjo. Tudo.

O casal se abraçou e Cara, tão emocionada quanto a nora, também teve de enxugar as lágrimas ao ver o lindo momento entre aqueles adoráveis jovens que se amavam tanto. Arnalt a acarinhou na cintura, orgulhoso do lance certeiro e de ver como ele e a esposa haviam criado um homem íntegro, bondoso e dedicado.

– Bea... – chamou o mais novo, ainda com as mãos nos quadris dela. – O que acha de a gente passar a noite aqui hoje? – pelo sorriso iluminado, a contadora adorou a ideia. – Trazemos uma trouxinha de roupas, o pouco de comida que restou em casa (afinal, já tem geladeira e tudo!), transportamos minha cama para cá e pegamos o gostinho de como vai ser!

– Amei! Quero sim! Vamos! – exclamou a Srta. Tierney, dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, arrancando risadas de seus sogros. – Vai ser o máximo!

– O papai disse que o negócio está praticamente fechado, então acho que não tem problema... certo, mãe? – indagou Callum, sentindo-se empolgado e ansioso pela perspectiva de iniciar aquela incrível jornada com a mulher que amava. – Só falta a assinatura de vocês para a chácara ser nossa.

– Claro que podem ficar, filho. Podem se mudar imediatamente, inclusive, se for de seu desejo. – informou a matriarca, cujo peito estava leve e cheio de calor pela reação extremamente positiva de seu primogênito e a noiva. – Segunda-feira enviarei o documento assinado para o proprietário e daremos cabo das formalidades legais. Como seu pai disse no começo, a chácara é praticamente nossa, por conta do pré-acordo. Assim que a adquirirmos, passaremos para o nome de vocês depois do casamento, quando Beatrice for legalmente sua esposa.

– Perfeito! – exclamou a noivinha, olhando ao redor e deixando a imaginação fluir, fantasiando situações semelhantes àquelas que seu amado havia descrito há pouco. – Vamos pegar nossas coisas, Cal! Quero passar o máximo de tempo aqui quanto pudermos! Vem!

Depois de despedirem-se de Cara e Arnalt e de visitarem rapidamente o apartamento de Callum em busca de suprimentos para a noite – que possivelmente era o começo precoce da mudança do casal para a chácara que receberia, no futuro, o nome de “Rosa Branca” –, os noivos, animadíssimos, se agitaram para lá e para cá para acomodarem seus objetos pessoais e os alimentos nos cômodos respectivos. Restava apenas devolver a cama ao seu tamanho natural quando Beatrice o impediu de fazê-lo no quarto do casal.

– Naquela hora em que você falou de relaxar comigo na frente da lareira, me derreti todinha... Fiquei com tanta vontade!... O que acha de a nossa primeira noite aqui ser na sala de estar, perto do fogo? Esse frio tá pedindo um chamego... hein...?

O homenzarrão estranhou que ela quisesse estrear a mudança na sala, mas, como era perdidamente apaixonado, desde sempre Callum faria de um tudo para agradar sua amada.

– Se quiser, vamos sim, minha linda.

A cama _king size_ foi destransfigurada e posicionada na sala, como a contadora queria – já que havia espaço de sobra –, e a fogueira, acesa. Já de pijamas, os dois deitaram sobre o colchão enorme e ela se acomodou automaticamente contra o peitoral dele. Durante certo tempo, permaneceram mergulhados nos próprios pensamentos, em um silêncio meditativo, enquanto Callum fazia cafuné em Beatrice e ela, um carinho lento no vão da camisa de manga comprida, acima do primeiro botão.

– ...é muito louco tudo isso que está acontecendo, não é, Bea? – refletiu o agrônomo, pousando um beijinho nos cabelos lisos e cheirosos.

– O que, querido?

– Em um intervalo de seis meses, nos conhecemos, começamos a namorar e agora estamos prestes a nos casarmos, seremos donos de uma chácara só nossa... basicamente iniciamos de verdade nossa vida juntos. Em um semestre. Foi muito rápido, levando em consideração como vi e vejo acontecer com amigos e conhecidos, cujos noivados às vezes duram anos. Quer dizer, me refiro a experiências de fora do clã, já que, dentro dele, pelo fato de nos conhecermos geralmente de berço, os casamentos acabam acontecendo do dia para a noite, pois a parte do “flerte” e de “conhecer um ao outro” ocorrem ao longo de muitos anos. – a voluptuosa mulher o observava em silêncio. – Quando me formei, tendo tido muitíssimo tempo para respirar e colocar as ideias no lugar, eu sabia que a próxima etapa seria buscar uma mulher que pensasse como eu, pronta para começar algo sério, arranjar um canto, fazer uns _ursinhos_... – Beatrice riu, e seus olhos azuis cintilaram. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu para a noiva. – De modo geral, me considero um cara prudente. Que não se deixa levar tanto pela emoção. Que avalia, projeta, seleciona. Não sou de me precipitar, muito menos com relação a grandes passos a serem dados. Só que... – Callum olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – ...acho que, sem me dar conta, meu coração estava tão cheio de amor acumulado, tão desejoso de encontrar a pessoa certa, que assim que vi seu rostinho lindo, senti sua energia e peguei nessa rosa aqui – ele tocou a tatuagem que ela tinha no antebraço. –, não tive dúvidas, nem por um segundo sequer, de que havia encontrado a mulher da minha vida. Alguma coisa me dava essa certeza. Se era o Cupido ou a Mãe Fortuna, não sei dizer. Eu _só sabia_. Que seja rápido e precipitado, contanto que seja com você que eu esteja, com quem eu vá ter meus filhos. Porque você, em seis meses, se tornou meu porto seguro. E agradeço todos os dias aos céus por isso.

Beatrice sorriu e colou mais no corpo dele.

– Sei bem como se sente, Cal, porque me sinto da mesma maneira. Igualzinho. – Callum sorriu ao ouvir aquela confissão. – Fui criada com certa liberdade, por mais cricri que meu pai seja (o que significa que meus pais aceitariam se eu pusesse minha profissão em primeiro lugar ou focasse em outras coisas, como viajar ou batalhar sozinha para comprar uma casa para morar), todavia sempre soube que queria me casar e ter uma família. Minha mãe vivia me dizendo que existe um prazo mínimo para tudo e que conhecer o homem e a família dele é imprescindível para saber se vai dar certo no futuro. Mas contigo... – ele voltou a fazer o cafuné, deixando-a ainda mais relaxada. – ...me lembro nitidamente da primeira vez em que voltei para casa e passei a noite ansiosa porque mal podia esperar pra te ver de novo na fazenda. – Callum riu, lembrando-se com carinho da época de flerte entre os dois. – E, quando você aparecia no portão, meu coração se acalmava. Era como se você carregasse o conforto e a paz do meu lar contigo. E, como aconteceu com você, senti isso desde o primeiro dia. Parecia que eu te conhecia desde bebezinha, porque era tão familiar te ter por perto (e sofrer quando se afastava). Nunca me passou pela cabeça que poderia ser só um deslumbramento bobo. Era orgânico. Admito que tinha vezes que eu odiava essa coisa de “prazo mínimo” (que é algo tão subjetivo que nem sentido faz!), tinha vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e ir logo morar contigo no seu apartamento.

Ele riu mais uma vez e ela o imitou, adorando perceber como estavam pareados e eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, almas gêmeas.

– Meu apartamento é um cafofo de solteiro. – Beatrice riu. – Desde o começo era pra ser uma coisa provisória. Você merece muito mais. – alegou Callum, erguendo-se para debruçar-se sobre sua futura mulher. – E agora, graças a mais uma ajudinha do destino, poderei te dar um lugar digno, bonito, organizado, espaçoso... – beijou-a sensualmente e subiu a mãozorra que estava em sua cintura para apalpar o seio esquerdo, arrancando dela um gemido gostoso e entregue. – ...onde vamos criar nossos filhos. Nossos _muitos_ filhos... – ela riu contra a boca dele, não deixando de se sentir muito excitada com a ideia de dar àquele homem voluptuoso uma quantidade elevada de descendentes e mais uma razão para venerá-la todos os dias.

– Eu te amo, Callum... – ronronou a Srta. Tierney, ondulando a coluna e expondo o colo. Com o rosto entre as mãozinhas dela, o homenzarrão a fitou apaixonadamente.

– Também te amo, Bea. Tanto, tanto, tanto, _tanto_...

Em seguida, ele beijou o pescoço de sua noiva, seus ombros finos, a curva de seus seios grandes, apreciando como ela acarinhava seus cabelos e se mexia com lascívia, puxando-o para cobri-la com o corpo.

– ...vamos dar uma trepada inaugural? Bem gostosinha? Huuum? O que acha?

Callum se ergueu um pouquinho e a encarou com uma expressão cafajeste e um sorriso de lado.

– Você leu minha mente.

Jogando os cobertores para a beirada do colchão, o agrônomo desabotoou a camisa do pijama e expôs seu peitoral enorme, que não falhava em deixá-la mais lubrificada; a seguir, puxou o decote da camisola para baixo, a fim de deixar os seios dela à mostra – dessa vez, como um regalo para si mesmo – e tratou de se servir de seus mamilos grandes, durinhos, lambendo-os em movimentos circulares e os chupou, fazendo com que Beatrice fechasse os olhos e focasse nas sensações da língua de seu noivo estimulando-a em dois de seus pontos erógenos mais certeiros. Só que o plano dele não era se deter ali, por mais deliciosos que fossem aqueles peitos redondos e macios. Callum desceu pelo corpo dela e removeu sua calcinha; como reflexo, a Srta. Tierney afastou as pernas e ele enfiou o rosto no meio delas, alçando as mãozorras para apertar-lhe de leve os seios grandes e lambeu-a de baixo para cima, arrancando dela um suspiro audível, descontrolado, de puro prazer.

– Callum _... ah…!_

Como tinha uma vasta experiência em praticar sexo oral em Beatrice, MacMahon sabia exatamente como atiçá-la e como fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo com mais intensidade; sabendo que só o fato de ser _ele_ a aguçá-la em seu ponto mais íntimo – e a noite especial só endossava o relaxamento e a entrega –, dedicou-se a enfatizar que era _ele_ , Callum, quem a faria sempre gozar daquele jeito, fosse de manhã, de tarde ou de noite, e que lhe era tão devoto que a conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

– _Oh_ , Bea... – chupou e envolveu o clitóris dela com os lábios, fazendo-a contorcer-se de tesão. – ...eu te quero _tanto_... – passou diversas vezes a pontinha da língua sobre seu cento de prazer. – ...goza pra mim. Goza gritando o meu nome... – lambeu-a mais uma vez de baixo para cima, prenunciando suas ações.

– _Ah...!_ Querido... eu... também te quero, Cal. Muit... _Oh_...

Ajeitando-se de barriga para baixo sobre o colchão, Callum focou a carícia onde deveria, fazendo uso da boca e da língua, assim como do calor inebriante de sua pele, para extrair dela uma onda de êxtase como só ele sabia fazer. Segurando-a pelas coxas, afundou o rosto na fenda dela e aumentou a velocidade, percebendo que havia encontrado o ponto certinho no momento em que Beatrice o agarrou pelos cabelos e tentou, inconscientemente, fechar as pernas, incapaz de lidar com aquela avalanche de prazer.

– Callum! Cal _... Call... um_ … _!_ _Ah_ … _!_

Um glorioso orgasmo se seguiu, ao que ela reagiu gemendo alto e apoiando os pés sobre as costas dele, estremecendo inteira, e buscou esfregar a virilha na boca ardente dele para obter o máximo de prazer. Ofegante e satisfeita, a curvilínea mulher, anestesiada, sorriu para seu parceiro, que vigiava sua deliciosa reação sentindo-se muito orgulhoso de suas habilidades orais. Sem cerimônias, Callum se posicionou sobre a noiva e entrou nela, sendo engolfado por uma imensidão macia e quente, densamente umidificada, que o recebia sempre com perfeição. Deslizou para dentro e para fora, deliciando-se com as sensações causadas por Beatrice, que o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas e o beijou, convidando-o a cobri-la. Aquela era a posição favorita de Callum, pois nela ele podia encará-la de perto, ter um ângulo privilegiado da penetração e controlar a tônica do sexo, se seria selvagem ou apaixonado. Naquela noite, que inaugurava a nova jornada deles juntos, o agrônomo optou pela segunda opção – pelo menos para começar. Beatrice adorava quando faziam amor daquela maneira e mais ainda a sensação de preenchimento e completude de quando seu noivo entrava inteiro, até o talo, seu olhar focado em suas reações, seu rosto em formato de coração emoldurado por suas mãozorras; MacMahon decidiu aumentar a firmeza das estocadas e, com isso, arrancou suspiros excitados da noiva e fazendo seus seios, com os bicos rijos e eriçados, balançarem com o vigor de seus movimentos; sentindo em seu membro a dilatação profusa naquela apetitosa fenda, meteu nela com mais e mais rapidez e força, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e tendo os cabelos agarrados mais uma vez.

– Beatrice... _ah_...! Caralho...

O sexo tornou-se frenético e animalesco – e inevitavelmente fez Beatrice gozar com vontade. Callum a seguiu pouco depois, despejando-se por longos segundos, com uma potência tamanha que viu até estrelas. Exausto, ele permaneceu na posição – e dentro dela –, aguardando que o compasso de seu coração retornasse ao normal, e só então a fitou e abriu um sorriso exausto e saciado. A Srta. Tierney acarinhou suas bochechas e o queixo barbudo e o imitou, também buscando recuperar o fôlego. Demorou mais um instantinho até os dois se desencaixarem e se enroscarem para dormir (enfim!) – mas quando o fizeram, não levaram nem dez minutos para estarem em sono pesado, com sorrisinhos satisfeitos nos lábios.

///


	5. Capítulo 5

Além de os preparativos do casamento tomarem quase todo o seu tempo, Beatrice, que, por mais que fosse desempregada, se recusou a mobiliar a casa sem a participação ativa do noivo e o casal teve de se virar com a cama, a mesa pequena, o armário e outros móveis de Callum (e outros cedidos pelo Sr. Tierney, utilizados por sua primogênita quando ainda morava em sua fazenda) enquanto não podiam se sentar e estabelecer com calma como preferiam que fosse a decoração da casa e tudo que a envolvia: os esquemas de cores, o estilo dos armários da cozinha, o sofá e móveis das salas, a mesa de jantar (que ele fazia questão que fosse extensa e comportasse muita gente), a mobília dos quartos, banheiras e boxes, os utensílios, cortinas, móveis a serem utilizados nas áreas de lazer, toalhas, lustres, as roupas de cama, o modelo dos puxadores e toda miríade de coisas que tangem personalizar uma moradia. Por essa razão, as reuniões com os organizadores da cerimônia tinham por base a luxuosa propriedade de Arnalt e Cara MacMahon; por sorte, Lori, irmã mais nova de Callum, que formar-se-ia em Arquitetura e se dedicou integralmente a ajudar, vindo de Belfast todos os dias após as aulas (e fins de semana) para se inteirar nos avanços da equipe formada por sua mãe, Abigail e Brigid Tierney – mãe e irmã da noiva. Arnalt preferiu transferir a parte substancial do planejamento para a esposa, porém deixou claro que endossaria contratos e o cumprimento de prazos e entregas, especialmente aqueles firmados com conhecidos seus.

Na manhãzinha de um domingo, Beatrice e Brigid espiavam um catálogo de adereços de mesa sentadas em um dos compridos sofás de estampa florida dos MacMahon; sobre a mesa de centro e os assentos vagos ao lado de ambas, repousavam pilhas de catálogos de temática semelhante, trazidas pelo Sr. Dyson, cujas páginas estavam marcadas por elegantes clipes dourados (as escolhas da noiva); à frente das duas irmãs, Callum estava sentado em uma majestosa poltrona com os pés apoiados sobre um banquinho acolchoado e parecia intrigadíssimo com o catálogo de flores, buquês e arranjos para todo tipo de cerimônias. Sendo agrônomo, era provável que se interessasse pelas espécies de plantas fornecidas pela empresa, contato antigo de sua mãe. Ou talvez fossem apenas os preços salgados.

– ...Sr. Dyson, _não me diga uma coisa dessas!_ – exclamou Lori ao representante da empresa em tom de brincadeira, que a seguia apressado para dentro do enorme cômodo, atraindo a atenção dos três que lá estavam. Perto de Lori, que era alta e magra como a mãe (e possuía os mesmos cabelos acaju lisos e mãos e ombros ossudos), o Sr. Dyson parecia um elfo doméstico perto de um _troll_ montanhês. – Pelo amor da santa!

– Srta. MacMahon, como a informei, tivemos problemas com esse fornecedor, teremos de realizar a entrega com relativo atraso e...

A filha do meio de Cara e Arnalt, que à época ostentava um corte de cabelo curto e prático, pôs a mão na cintura, inclinou o rosto para o homem e adquiriu uma expressão que Callum conhecia muito bem: ela aparecia quando Lori queria convencer seu interlocutor sem parecer autoritária. Como a sucessora perfeita de Cara, não havia dúvidas (tanto do clã quanto de pessoas de fora), por mais que se dedicasse em se formar arquiteta, que Lori organicamente entraria para a equipe de administração dos bens do clã junto de outros MacMahon e arrasaria em termos de propostas e negociação, já que herdara a lábia infalível da mãe e o carisma magnético do pai. 

– Sr. Dyson... Howard. – começou a estudante de Arquitetura, e Callum segurou a risada com maestria, mantendo a cara de paisagem enquanto fitava Beatrice e Brigid à sua frente. A noiva, já conhecendo muito bem os trejeitos do homem a quem amava, sabia que ele estava intrigado e louco para contar alguma coisa, só não podia ainda. Observou a cena dizendo a si mesma que o questionaria mais tarde. – Nós precisamos dessas cadeiras, aparadores e enfeites correspondentes para que a gestora possa organizar o lugar onde vai entrar a noiva. A _noiva de Callum_ , Howard. É o _Callum_ quem vai se casar. – o homem esfregou a testa, como se somente agora tivesse se dado conta de que era Callum MacMahon o noivo. Percebendo que a armadilha havia funcionado, Lori decidiu dar o bote. – O senhor estudou com minha mãe, não estudou? Foi colega de Cara MacMachon na faculdade, certo?

– Sim...

Não havendo mais tempo de buscar outros fornecedores, ela precisava ser convincente. E nada mais convincente do que lembrar seu parceiro de negócios do quão significativa era a participação dele no acordo.

– Pois então. O _primogênito de Cara MacMahon_ , mais do que nunca, precisa de sua eficácia agora, Sr. Dyson. O filho de sua prezada colega, com quem o senhor partilhou de muitas negociatas vantajosas ano após ano. – disse ela em um tom suave e aprazível. – Tenho certeza de que terá como endossar o compromisso de seu fornecedor e que não gerará complicações ao cronograma da gestora, que, aliás, é a Sra. Roxburgh, outra conhecida nossa de longa data. O senhor fará um esforcinho e entregará esse pedido no prazo que combinamos, não é mesmo? Que dará essa alegria à nossa família? Aos MacMahon de Odhráncrone, que verão seu _ursinho_ mais velho subir ao altar em dois meses.

Encurralado, Howard Dyson não tinha como argumentar. Lori tinha razão: Cara MacMahon, além de ter sido uma excelente amiga na época do ensino superior, era generosa ao indicar-lhe para determinados serviços procurados por seus clientes e dera-lhe certa preferência nos que pareciam ser mais proveitosos. Precisaria fazer o possível e o impossível para conseguir cumprir a entrega, mesmo com as numerosas adversidades que enfrentava com o prestador de serviços.

– Sim, claro, Srta. MacMahon... – cedeu Howard, ajeitando os cabelos lisos e penteados para trás. – Verei o que posso fazer. Se me derem licença, parto para Newtonabbey agorinha para me encontrar com os responsáveis pela entrega. – satisfeita, Lori concordou com a cabeça. O representante se voltou para o trio restante. – Não se preocupem com os catálogos: retorno na terça-feira à tarde para recolhê-los e discutirmos as particularidades de suas escolhas, caso surjam no processo. Por gentileza, reúnam todas as dúvidas que tiverem, que as sanarei em meu retorno. Toda sorte aos noivos! Até mais vê-los! Boa tarde a todos.

– Igualmente! Obrigada, Sr. Dyson! – despediu-se Beatrice, recebendo um aceno do homem.

Lori o acompanhou até o jardim, onde era possível desaparatar, e voltou com uma expressão de alívio. Callum observava a irmã com um sorriso de lado, curioso pelo que ela diria.

– Precisei apelar porque não posso dar brecha para ele se enrolar e nos deixar na mão. A Sra. Roxburgh foi categórica ao exigir esses itens. Para _ontem_. Para que possamos cumprir o cronograma com perfeição. – defendeu-se a estudante de Arquitetura, pondo uma das mãos ossudas na cintura.

– Entendi. Que bom que conseguiu convencê-lo, de um jeito ou de outro, maninha. – falou o homenzarrão, ainda na pose relaxada, com o catálogo sobre as coxas.

– _Oof._ Nem me fale. – disse ela, fingindo que limpava o suor da testa, coberta pela franja. – Ainda bem que o argumento da amizade com a mamãe colou. – as irmãs e Callum sorriram. – Só tô pensando aqui qual usarei se ele pisar no tomate de novo.

– Aí você aciona a Mestra dos Magos. Aquela lá põe o Sr. Dyson, e quem for, no chinelo. Vai ser um pega-pra-capar daqueles.

– Ah não. Prefiro esgotar todos os meus artifícios antes de meter a dona Cara na jogada. Nem eu queria justificar minhas cagadas pra ela.

O quarteto riu, contentes, sabendo que haveria muito trabalho pela frente e que o conflito com o Sr. Dyson seria outro de muitos até o final de abril, quando Beatrice e Callum subiriam ao altar.

~*~

Com menos pinimbas do que o previsto, o casamento dos primogênitos dos MacMahon e dos Tierney, aproximava-se com rapidez; na noite anterior, de temperatura mais amena, a noivinha detectou que seu amado deixava transparecer a ansiedade, andando para lá e para cá pela casa como uma barata tonta, passando as mãozorras pelos cabelos e barba, aos suspiros. Beatrice fumava deitada sobre a enorme cama, perto do terracinho do quarto do casal, e lia a seção de economia do jornal do dia quando decidiu que precisava dar um fim naquela tensão toda. Em um casamento, não havia o papo de “na saúde e na doença”? Se ela podia ajudar...

– Cal? Amor...? – chamou a contadora, vendo-o passar pela terceira vez pelo batente da porta, carregando sabe-se lá o que para sabe-se lá onde; apagou o cigarro e flutuou o cinzeiro até o terraço, e o jornal, largou no chão junto de outros objetos. A cabeça do homenzarrão apareceu pelo batente e seus olhos redondos e cinzas pareciam ainda mais doces quando arregalados.

– Hum? Chamou?

– Tudo bem aí? Tá fazendo o que?

– Tudo... Tô organizando... umas coisas... Uns presentes nossos e tal... – ele coçou a testa, como se fosse difícil pensar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu, sabendo bem que ele fazia aquilo para se distrair e espantar o nervosismo. Ajeitou-se de lado sobre a cama, enfatizando o decote que parecia mais cheio (e magnífico) naquela posição, apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos e fez charminho.

– Eu acho é que você está uma pilha de nervos. Vem aqui... – decretou a futura Sra. MacMahon e estendeu a mão quando o noivo chegou perto o suficiente. – Sabe o que eu quero _muito_ fazer pra resolver isso?

Callum abriu um sorriso safado, captando de imediato a malícia de sua amada, e pegou na mãozinha dela.

– O que, minha vida?

– Quero te fazer gozar gostoso... – anunciou, vendo o crescente desejo nos olhos de Callum. Deitou-se de barriga para cima. – Quero te estimular de um jeito bem sacana, que sei _muito bem_ que é um dos seus favoritos. – ela apertou e afagou seus seios grandes, insinuando com as mãos e olhos que queria masturbá-lo fazendo uso deles. O agrônomo não soube como não desmaiou com a velocidade que todo o seu sangue se alojou em seu membro.

– _Oh_...

– Te conhecendo o tanto que conheço, sei que funciona muito bem... Topa?

Beatrice massageou a coxa dele e Callum ofegou, devorando-a com os olhos.

– Claro que topo... minha ninfazinha...

Ela ajeitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, despiu-se da camisola e sinalizou para que ele se sentasse na barriga dela (obviamente sem soltar todo o peso, de outro modo ela sufocaria). Já nu da cintura para baixo, Callum obedeceu, oferecendo seu membro duro como aço para a noiva, que o tomou entre os lábios e o umedeceu de saliva, chupando-o o melhor que podia naquela posição; o homenzarrão chegou a meter na boca dela com certa empolgação, porém se deteve, atendo-se ao plano da sacanagem inicial que eles pretendiam fazer; Beatrice expôs o pescoço, demonstrando que queria que a usasse, e ele encheu as mãozorras daqueles seios redondos e macios e os afagou com ânsia. A Srta. Tierney ajudou a posicionar o pênis dele entre eles e se refestelou com o gemido rouco de seu noivo, prova de que aprovava a sensação. Como eram grandes, seguravam bem todo o seu comprimento, e podia usá-los sem que sua rigidez escapulisse daquela deliciosa prisão. Callum deslizou o membro para frente e para trás, fodendo-os a princípio com cautela, aprendendo até onde devia ir para não machucar Beatrice; todavia, incentivado pelo rubor nas bochechas dela, os lábios entreabertos e as mãozinhas em suas coxas rijas, ele não se aguentou e aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos no segundo seguinte. A voluptuosa mulher fazia questão de manter contato visual, gemer e acariciar sua pele para instigá-lo, além de murmurar frases excitantes de incentivo. Dentro de pouco, impulsionado pela concretização de uma tara tão pervertida e pela lascívia de sua inspiradora musa, o agrônomo não se conteve e ejaculou no colo, queixo e lábios dela junto de um esplêndido orgasmo. Beatrice finalizou a fantasia com chave de ouro, limpando o sêmen com o dedo e lambendo-o em seguida. Saciado por completo, especialmente por ter sido pego desprevenido com algo tão excitante e avassalador, ele se sentou na beirada da cama e esperou seu coração, que se debatia como um beija-flor, acalmar-se em seu peito, sem forças nem para ajudá-la a se levantar. A noiva, exultante pelo êxito de sua ideia, plantou um beijinho no ombro de seu homem e desceu do colchão.

– Vem, ursão. Vamos pro banho. E depois disso, quero pedir uma pizza. Fiquei com uma fome...

~*~

A tardezinha do dia vinte e oito de abril de 1973, um sábado, trouxe a tão aguardada cerimônia de matrimônio entre Callum e Beatrice. Como ainda faltavam dois meses para sua graduação em Hogwarts, Caiden, o caçula dos MacMahon, recebeu autorização de Albus Dumbledore, diretor da instituição, para retornar a Odhráncrone e estar presente no casório de seu irmão mais velho, já que também comporia um dos dois pares de padrinhos junto de Brigid Tierney. Do outro, faziam parte Nicolas Century e Lori MacMahon, que entraram de braços dados e ostentavam um ar triunfante. No altar, enfeitado com uma decoração minimalista e elegante – que tanta dor de cabeça deu à comitiva feminina responsável pelos preparativos do casamento –, com arranjos de flores e luzinhas mágicas, Callum aguardava a noiva tentando ocultar o nervosismo. De cabelos, barbas e bigodes aparados, o noivo vestia um terno cinza-escuro com gravata e detalhes em azul-marinho – a cor favorita de Beatrice – e de quando em quando era amparado pelas palavras confortantes de seu pai, que estava ao seu lado desde o começo. Os convidados, que não ultrapassavam cem pessoas, aguardavam ao ar livre, acomodados em confortáveis cadeiras brancas (obrigado, Sr. Dyson!) alinhadas. Quando a música começou, o coração de Callum saltou um compasso e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando avistou, enfim, sua prometida.

Dizer que Beatrice estava linda seria redundância. Como havia enfatizado anteriormente, ela não pretendia nada opulento naquele dia especial, e seu vestido acompanhava as escolhas para o restante da cerimônia: o caimento era perfeito, firmado na cintura, e ressaltava seu corpo em forma de ampulheta; o corpete era todo em rendas, com destaque para as alças, e a saia, cuja bainha era rendada em cascata, era cheia e ligeiramente rodada; o buquê, como não podia deixar de ser, era todo de rosas vermelhas, as preferidas da futura Sra. MacMahon. Conduzida pelo pai, o Sr. Nelson Tierney, Beatrice veio emocionada, e, quando posicionou-se à frente do noivo e do juiz de uniões mágicas, limpou algumas lagriminhas que desceram por seu rosto em formato de coração. Callum, perdidamente apaixonado, recolheu uma delas (já que sua amada havia dispensado usar véu), buscando reprimir as suas.

O juiz falou brevemente sobre a importância do respeito e da reciprocidade em um casamento, que oficializava sua união aos olhos públicos, e transmitiu os votos de felicidade, saúde e bonança.

– ...vocês são, a partir de agora, marido e mulher. Que dessa união surjam os melhores frutos. – decretou o juiz, que sinalizou para que os dois se beijassem, caso quisessem.

Callum pousou as mãozorras na cintura de sua esposa (como lhe trazia paz constatar isso!) e a beijou docemente, arrancando suspiros dos presentes. Conforme combinado com a Sra. Roxburgh, os casados seguiram para o salão, onde receberiam seus convidados e iniciariam a festa, e se seguiriam a primeira dança, o jantar e a esbórnia em si. Quem esteve presente, testemunhou a paixão do novo casal MacMahon, que encantou a todos com a prova de que o amor verdadeiro existia sim. O brinde, puxado por Nicolas Century, exaltou a alegria indescritível do clã e desejou, em nome de todos, que Callum e Beatrice tivessem uma vida de plenitude e fartura, além de reafirmar que, como um grupo extenso e unido, eles podiam contar com a unidade mágica no que precisassem. O jantar não continha nada de luxuoso ou sofisticado demais e agradou por sua seleção impecável. A banda contratada tocou desde músicas românticas até os sucessos da época e a animação se seguiu até altas horas da madrugada. Às quatro horas, quando os noivos se viam esgotados, o primogênito de Arnalt e Cara fez um anúncio geral.

– Prezados, quero agradecer de coração e alma a presença de cada um de vocês. – disse, segurando a esposa pela mão. – No entanto, precisamos partir para a nossa lua de mel. Sabem como é, ainda temos que voltar ao casarão para nos trocarmos, pegarmos a tralharada e fazer _check-in_ até, no máximo, sete horas da manhã. E quem sou eu para querer me atrasar para a minha própria lua de mel!

Satisfeitos com a resposta efusiva, os recém-casados partiram para a Suécia – escoltados por Linces de plantão, a mando do próprio patrono de Odhráncrone –, com a viagem inteira financiada por Nicolas como presente de casamento, cuja hospedagem seria em um de seus famosos hotéis de gelo bruxos, aquecidos e protegidos por magia. Já no quarto ( _premium_ , exclusivo e o mais caro do estabelecimento), que tinha _jacuzzi,_ bar privativo e uma gigantesca cama de casal, Beatrice ajeitava os pertences dos dois quando viu o marido sentado sobre o colchão, passando uma das mãozorras pelos cabelos escuros. Ela até pretendia vestir o conjuntinho de lingerie de renda, com corselete e tudo, comprado especificamente para a ocasião, porém, ao vê-lo tão exausto, mudou de ideia. Aproximando-se de roupão, ela acarinhou o queixo barbudo dele e o fitou com afeto.

– Você tá tão cansado que não se aguenta em pé, não é, meu amor?

Cogitando se aquilo traria algum desgosto para a esposa, Callum pesou qual seria a melhor resposta.

– Não, Bea, que isso... só estava me recompondo... tô prontíssimo pra transar...

Beatrice sorriu e estendeu o carinho para os cabelos dele.

– Não dormimos direito há mais de quarenta horas, Cal. – disse ela em um tom suave e meigo. – Teremos dez dias aqui em Kiruna, bastante tempo... que tal dormimos um tantinho, nem que seja até a hora do almoço, e daí damos andamento à nossa lua de mel? – o agrônomo sorriu de lábios, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. – Já que vamos fazer sexo pela primeira vez como marido e mulher, quero que seja fantástico e inesquecível, não uma foda mecânica só pra obedecer à lista de obrigações da Sra. Roxburgh.

Ele acabou rindo, recordando-se da austeridade empregada pela organizadora da cerimônia – que, não fosse isso, provavelmente não teria se concretizado com tanta sincronia. Pousando as mãos nos quadris salientes de Beatrice, o homenzarrão relaxou de imediato, dando-se conta de que tinha o aval de sua amada para recarregar as energias e que, assim que acordasse, poderia performar com todo vigor de que dispunha.

– Você é um anjo, Beatrice...

– Lembrando que tem uma surpresinha muito sensual te esperando na nossa mala.

Callum cravou os olhos nos dela, empolgado pela perspectiva de vê-la mais uma vez de lingerie de renda e cinta-liga.

– Ah, é?

– Sim.

– De que cor?

– Pra combinar com o nosso dia: branco.

Ele arfou.

– Puta que pariu...

A noiva deu um beijo na boca do marido e se ajeitou.

– Prometo que levanto antes e estarei a postos, já vestida com ela. Agora: direto pra cama.

Despindo-se, o primogênito de Arnalt sorriu para si mesmo.

– Não me dá muitos detalhes que eu nem durmo de ansiedade.

A soneca durou o quanto Beatrice havia previsto e foi crucial para que os recém-casados pudessem pisar nos freios e descansar um pouco. Quando despertou, novo em folha, Callum se deparou com a ninfa que era sua mulher terminando de vestir o prometido conjunto de renda branco, com direito até a um espartilho que erguia e aprimorava seus seios já esplêndidos. De joelhos sobre a cama e ostentando um olhar faminto, aguardou que ela se virasse para exibir sua ereção, que ele tratou de libertar da calça de moletom e se masturbou levemente, fazendo-a salivar. Beatrice pretendia pegar o champanhe para brindarem, mas deu preferência àquele delicioso membro ereto, que lhe traria muito mais satisfação. Provocou-o pegando em seus seios e desfilou até a cama, onde o beijou vorazmente e de imediato o tomou na mão, arrancando dele murmúrios luxuriosos. A seguir, afastou-se e o abocanhou, realizando um de seus carinhos favoritos: chupar Callum até ouvi-lo quase uivar de prazer. Vê-la de quatro, vestindo aquela lingerie maravilhosa, com a boca preenchida por seu membro duro o deixou ainda mais excitado, o que fez o agrônomo aproveitar o ângulo para debruçar-se e afagar aquelas nádegas suculentas; como era fisicamente muito mais forte, evitava dar-lhe uns tapinhas (coisa que a contadora vivia pedindo) ou manipulá-la sem muito cuidado, e por isso optava por demonstrações seguras e controladas de tesão, como apertões e esfregadelas mais empolgadas. Aproveitou que ela parou um segundinho para ajeitar os cabelos e se sentou.

– ...vou deitar aqui... vem por cima de mim... – ronronou o homenzarrão e Beatrice obedeceu sem pestanejar; na sequência, arrancou a camiseta e a calça, arremessou-as longe e se acomodou no colchão, ajudando-a a posicionar-se sobre seu rosto e sentiu os lábios dela retornarem à atividade anterior, engolindo-o e mapeando cada uma de suas veias inchadas. – Hmmm... _oh, Bea_...

Com as mãos sobre as nádegas da contadora, ele aproveitou para mordiscar a parte interna das coxas de sua amada, cobertas pelas meias-calças brancas, e partiu para o seu cobiçado alvo: com dois dedos da mão esquerda, afastou a calcinha cavada para o lado e fez uso de sua língua para devorá-la, fazendo-a gemer em volta de seu pênis, sugando o clitóris o máximo que a posição permitia, e tendo a barba, o nariz e as bochechas encharcados pela lubrificação abundante de sua fenda. Em determinado momento, com as coxas restringidas pelos braços hercúleos do marido, Beatrice se endireitou para receber a carícia sem deixar de masturbá-lo, com foco na glande, e Callum sentiu como ela gozou em sua língua. Deixando-a rotacionar o corpo com delicadeza, o agrônomo aproveitou para se sentar contra a cabeceira da cama e a pôs em seu colo de pernas abertas; abaixou as alças do sutiã de rendas para revelar seus mamilos e envolveu-os com os lábios e gastou um tempo chupando-os, sabendo como isso a acendia ainda mais, e adorou como se contorcia, ofegante, ao mesmo tempo amando a carícia e querendo montá-lo logo. A seguir, pousou as mãos nas ancas dela e apreciou a sensação de suas macias paredes envolvendo-o com perfeição; Beatrice apoiou os braços em seus ombros e fez uso dos joelhos para controlar o sobe-e-desce, expondo o colo e gemendo como se estivesse no cio. Estimulado, Callum apoiou os pés sobre o colchão, segurando-a com força pela cintura, e pistoneou os quadris para enterrar-se nela vigorosamente, entrando e saindo inteiro, cada vez mais rápido e frenético.

– Goza pra mim, Beatrice... _goza gostoso pra mim_...

– ... _ah...!_

Nenhum dos dois precisou de mais nada: ela fez exatamente o que o marido pediu e Callum chegou ao clímax junto dela, ao que Beatrice reagiu aguardando que ele ejaculasse até o fim, sem desperdício, e observou-o respirando a longas passadas, a pele coberta de suor, exultante pelo sucesso da primeira trepada como recém-casados. Já mais recuperados, beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

– Ufa... – suspirou ele, abrindo um sorriso.

– Ufa mesmo... – respondeu a contadora, imitando-o, e passou os dedos por seus cabelos castanho-escuros.

– Só fico imaginando se você não tivesse avisado que vestiria a lingerie. Acho que a gente quebrava a cama.

Ela gargalhou e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, contemplando a eficácia do artifício e congratulando a si mesma pela ideia.

///


	6. Capítulo 6

O restante da lua de mel (a parte que ocorria externa ao quarto) foi recheado de restaurantes, praças, bares, lindíssimas casinhas escandinavas, lojas de todos os tipos, entre outros passeios tipicamente turísticos. Aqueles dez dias foram suficientes para relaxar, conhecerem uma cultura diferente e celebrarem o amor deles e o início da longa jornada que trilhariam como marido e esposa.

~*~

Assim que retornaram a Odhráncrone, Beatrice e Callum entraram em uma frenética rotina que envolvia o planejamento (e a execução) da decoração da casa e da chácara em si, visitas a lojas e armazéns, a organização das toneladas de presentes do casamento – e sexo. Muito sexo. Mais do que já faziam quando moravam na cidade, no “cafofo de solteiro” dele. Sendo oficialmente a Sra. MacMahon e mulher de Callum, a contadora abriu mão dos anticonceptivos – não havia nem sombra do edital para a vaga almejada no departamento de Tesouro e Finanças da estarostia e o agrônomo vivia comentando que sonhava em ser pai... – e parou de fumar, usando a ideia de engravidar como principal motivação. Em agosto daquele ano, quando visitavam uma simpática loja de móveis em Manchester, Beatrice se sentiu muito enjoada com os diversos cheiros advindos dos tecidos e da cola dos tapetes e correu para o primeiro banheiro disponível (no caso, o masculino). Para confortar o preocupadíssimo marido, ela se justificou dizendo que devia ser algo que havia comido na praça de alimentação e que, caso persistisse o mal-estar, iria à casa de cura para descobrir o que era e tratar.

Não obstante, na manhã seguinte, persistindo o enjoo e os vômitos, ocorreu à contadora, já sozinha em casa pois Callum estava trabalhando na Inglaterra, que aquilo podia muito bem ser sinal de uma gravidez. Cismada, ela aparatou até a cidade de Odhráncrone e comprou um tal de teste, que a farmacêutica jurava ser eficaz, pelo menos para tirar o teima. A cor púrpura do frasco confirmou a suspeita. Faltando cerca de seis ou sete horas para Callum retornar para a Rosa Branca, ela decidiu que precisava de uma opinião médica e correu ao pronto-socorro da casa de cura, onde aceitaram fazer um exame de sangue. As três horas para o resultado sair foram uma verdadeira tortura; contudo, como queria a Mãe Fortuna, a medibruxa atestou à futura mamãe que havia um feto de sete semanas em seu ventre. Beatrice precisou que a abanassem durante uns minutinhos e alguns goles de água fresca para se recompor da novidade. Como queria que Callum fosse o primeiro a saber, aparatou de volta à Rosa Branca e chorou à vontade de emoção e expectativa. Fez um chazinho de camomila para se acalmar e decidiu aguardar pelo marido no balanço, outro presente de Nicolas (quando de sua primeira visita à chácara, pouco depois de o casal ter se mudado, o Lince dos Linces insistiu que queria que seu irmão de consideração tivesse em casa um móvel dado por ele, e terminou escolhendo aquele após Callum ter confessado que vislumbrava a esposa descansando no terraço em um “balanço de vime, bem confortável, daqueles que parecem um trono, com o meu filho na barriga”), que era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas e ficava em um trecho do terraço que possuía uma vista privilegiada para a parte lateral do terreno. Quando ele chegou, enfim, às seis, encontrou-a resvalando no sono, com as pernas cobertas por uma manta e o recepcionou com um brilho especial no olhar.

– Tá com uma carinha boa... O que foi? Descobriu o que faremos com as três chaleiras repetidas que ganhamos? – brincou, sentando-se com ela no balanço e adorando como parecia bem e contente.

– Na verdade, descobri outra coisa, Cal... – revelou Beatrice, envolvendo o baixo-ventre com uma das mãos e inconscientemente dando uma dica. O homenzarrão estava entre chocado, feliz e confuso, porque não queria presumir de cara o que achava que era.

– ...e o que é?

– Nós vamos ter um bebê, meu amor.

Callum arfou, como se o ar tivesse se esvaído por completo de seus pulmões, e se levantou, ficando de frente para sua amada.

– Você... Bea... um... – arriscou ele, mal conseguindo processar as palavras de sua esposa. – ...um bebê. Você está grávida. Está esperando o nosso primeiro... nosso primeiro filho.

– Nosso primeiro _ursinho_ ou _ursinha.._. – complementou a futura mamãe, achando cômica a cara de espanto e perplexidade do marido, que era a encarnação da felicidade naquele instante.

– Por Merlin, meu anjo... minha vida... – Callum cobriu a barriga dela com a mãozorra e abriu um sorriso emocionado. Em seguida, seus olhos acinzentados tilintaram, cheios d’água. – Eu nem... sei como te agradecer. Você é o meu mundo e agora vai me dar uma das maiores alegrias da vida de um homem. Eu... – ele ofegou, abaixando a cabeça, e Beatrice viu as lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto barbudo, ao que ela respondeu chorando também, comovida pela reação tão bonita e sincera de seu companheiro. – ...eu te amo tanto, Bea.

– Também te amo, meu colosso.

– E agora teremos um _ursinho_.

– Sim...

Ele se ajeitou e sorriu.

– O primeiro. De muitos.

Beatrice riu e concordou. Por dentro, ela sabia que aquilo era verdade e que eles dariam origem a uma família numerosa e feliz. Callum a beijou e abraçou, e em seguida fez o mesmo em seu ventre, ainda longe de se parecer com o de uma grávida no auge da gestação, mas que desde já geraria nele uma carga adicional de amor pela mulher que havia escolhido amar, proteger e honrar para todo o sempre. Surpreendendo-a (mas nem tanto), ele foi até a grama gargalhando e urrou de alegria para o céu, fazendo-a rir. Quando voltou, acomodou-a contra seu peito no balanço e não descolou da barriga dela um segundo sequer até entrarem no casarão, a fim de descolarem um jantar bem apetitoso para o casal – e para o bebê MacMahon –, sabendo que outra temporada de celebrações se aproximava.

~*~

Assim que soube que seria avô pela primeiríssima vez, Arnalt, extático, anunciou a Deus e o mundo que faria uma festança de arromba digna de reis em sua propriedade. Compareceram seus parentes MacMahon e Kavanagh, vindos de todos os cantos da Irlanda e Irlanda do Norte – e quiçá do mundo –, para prestigiarem o primeiro neto de Cara e Arnalt e celebrarem a concepção de mais um membro do clã dos Century, que tanto júbilo traria aos seus familiares mais próximos e além. Como foram convidados também agregados e membros de outros clãs bruxos das redondezas, já que as intenções do patriarca eram que _todos_ da região soubessem que Callum havia concebido um descendente, mais um _urso-pardo_ de Odhráncrone, a folia se tornou uma oportunidade perfeita para os pândegos de plantão – Caiden e Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, à época com dezoito e dezenove anos, respectivamente – se esbaldarem, bebendo como poetas boêmios e dando em cima das mocinhas e herdeiras das maiores Casas bruxas da Irlanda do Norte. A mamãe, centro e assunto principal do evento, recebeu centenas de gracejos e votos de saúde para o rebento; por fim, dos sogros, ganhou um bolo confeitado com o desenho de um filhote de urso (ideia de sua cunhada Lori), que ela tratou de dividir com os convidados. Os orgulhosos vovôs Tierney não desgrudaram da primogênita, e fizeram questão de reafirmar sua aliança com os MacMahon e o quanto valorizavam a união entre as famílias. Foi uma noite especial, de êxtase, em que, mais uma vez, Callum e Beatrice se sentiram como as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

~*~

No finalzinho de outubro, beirando os cinco meses de gravidez de Beatrice, foi organizada uma noite de confraternização na Rosa Branca. Estavam presentes Ivanna e Gerard, Geoffrey e Monica, que namoravam há certo tempo, Caiden, Hector, Nicolas e o primo Marshall Kavanagh. Ajeitadinha em uma confortável poltrona – com as pernas sobre o apoio correspondente –, a gestante sorriu para a bagunça, protagonizada especialmente pela interação exaltada de Caiden e Marshall, sobrinho de Cara, desbocado, beberrão, notório agitador e um dos ídolos do Arlequim. Solícito, Baxter decidiu trazer uma garrafa d’água para a futura mamãe e drinques para as outras duas mulheres, e retornou à baderna masculina no salão.

– ...e como estão as coisas entre você e o Gerard, Ivanna? Com relação a... você sabe, os Linces e essa vida perigosa deles. – indagou a contadora, vendo que Callum não perdia a atenção dela, por mais que os copos se esvaziassem com velocidade impressionante (embora fosse uma tarefa árdua embebedá-lo de verdade). Gerard havia pedido a assistente administrativa em casamento no mês anterior e a festa de noivado ocorreria em breve, na luxuosa propriedade dos Kinnegan. – Teve aquele horrível incidente no ano passado, dele sendo ferido, uma tragédia... e agora vocês vão casar...

– Pois é... Bem, desde que o Nicolas optou por mantê-lo entremuros, tudo se acalmou. Imaginem, nem gastura tenho mais! Graças a Deus! – disse ela, tão bonita de rabo-de-cavalo e brincos de pérolas. Monica, que bebia de sua _piña colada_ pelo canudinho, assentiu com a cabeça. Sendo da Inteligência dos Linces, ela conhecia _bem_ o dia a dia de seu vice-líder no QG. – Mas, sabem, ainda temo o dia em que o Gerry anunciará que precisa sair em missão, mesmo que em regime extraordinário... é preciso um trabalho mental dificílimo para não pirar.

Como o mais novo hábito de sua condição, Beatrice circundou a barriga, já saliente, com os braços, e balançou a cabeça em negação, fitando ambas mulheres.

– Não sei como vocês conseguem. De verdade. Eu grudaria no teto a cada abordagem de um agente, a cada mensagem de madrugada... – confessou a gestante, mexendo os pés protegidos por meias laranjas. – Uma vez, o Callum apareceu em casa todo ensanguentado. – Ivanna arregalou os olhos de corça e imaginou que, se tinha sido uma briga física, então o adversário decerto perdera feio (e provavelmente tivera um braço ou perna quebrado ou fraturado). Por reflexo, pôs a mão direita sobre o colo e o anel de noivado tilintou com a luz do lustre. – Quase desmaiei de medo. No fim, foram umas pragas de uns coelhos selvagens que o atacaram porque ele entrou no ninho deles e eles não ficaram nada contentes... Foi um perereco. Fico pensando você, Monica, que trabalha dentro da organização e vê o seu namorado se arriscando em missões quase todos os dias. Sem contar o fato de que ele é um dos principais guarda-costas do patrono.

A Lince suspirou, remexendo o conteúdo de seu drinque com ajuda do canudo.

– Olha, não serei hipócrita de dizer que não sinto nem um pouco de angústia. Até porque, sendo da equipe da Inteligência que monta as estratégias de ação, sei com minúcias que tipos de perigos a que o Geoff poderá se sujeitar (e todas as variantes!). – explicou Monica, soando despreocupada. – Mas a gente acostuma. E olha só, tem um lado positivo nisso tudo: dependendo do desenrolar da missão, se ela dura mais do que o planejado ou se ocorrem imprevistos, acaba servindo de afrodisíaco. – foi a vez de Beatrice arregalar os olhos, intrigada pelo discurso da outra. – Porque é como se ele nascesse de novo a cada retorno para casa, e ele _sempre_ chega cheio de tesão (e eu o recebo com tesão igual ou maior)... Certeza que a Ivanna já passou por isso.

A funcionária pública adquiriu uma discreta expressão maliciosa e espiou por cima do ombro para verificar se o noivo não estava de butuca na conversa.

– Já. Não era toda vez, porque eu ficava mais estressada do que qualquer coisa, mas quando aconteceu... _Jesus_. Foi _fenomenal._

Beatrice cobriu a boca com as duas mãos e riu, achando o máximo que houvesse momentos em que Gerard, sujeito tão pacato e inabalável, perdesse o controle e transasse de modo tresloucado com sua amiga. Desde que foram apresentadas, as duas se aproximaram muito e a grávida mal podia esperar para a Srta. Deering se tornar oficialmente uma das “esposas do clã”.

– ... _mas pera aí_. Não foi só dessa vez! – dizia Marshall em um tom alto e autoritário, com o dedo em riste e o copo de _firewhiskey_ na outra mão. – Outro dia um _passarinho_ me contou que o Sr. Nicolas Century aqui esteve sim em um puteiro. Dos bons. E não me venha com chorumelas porque é informação interna. Interníssima!

Callum deu uma conferida no quão chocadas as mulheres ficariam ao ouvir aquilo de seu primo – porque era _fato_ que ficariam, sobre isso não havia dúvidas – e segurou a risada quando viu a cara de indignação das três. Mas mais do que testemunhar a reação delas com o machismo imperante de Marshall e dos outros, ele queria ouvir a resposta de Nicolas, que, por vezes, quando bebia, mostrava uma faceta malemolente e extremamente articulada (*). 

– _Calmalá_ , porra. – redarguiu o patrono de Odhráncrone em um tom leve e malandro. – Primeiro de tudo, vão se foder, vocês. – e mostrou o dedo do meio para a dupla dinâmica, Baxter e Colebourn, que não raro bebiam na companhia do sobrinho de Cara MacMahon, e os dois adquiriram cômicas expressões de espanto.

– _Por quê?!_ – indagou o ruivo, que estava sentado mais longe, fumando próximo da janela, em uma poltrona de braços e encosto quadrados.

– Porque sei bem que um de vocês vazou essa estória pro Marshall. Então, pra garantir, mando logo os dois pra puta que o pariu. – os homens gargalharam e Nicolas fingiu que não queria fazê-lo também. – Segundo – e virou-se para o seu provocativo interlocutor, que era alto, magro, de mãos ossudas e possuía cabelos lisos acaju compridos, amarrados em um coque desfiado. Kavanagh, assim como o primo Caiden, tinha os traços mais finos e fazia sucesso entre as moças que gostavam de um homem confiante e que raramente perdia a pose. –: não era um puteiro, caralho. Era um clube de _strip-tease_.

– Meu Deus, gente, meu Deus! – interveio Caiden com um nítido tom irônico de zombaria na voz, abrindo os braços. – Vocês vão mesmo falar desses temas profanos? Tem mulheres e uma criança (um feto, na verdade) aqui! Pelamor! – apontou o braço teatralmente para o irmão mais velho. – Papai Urso, dá um jeito nesses sacripantas!

Callum riu e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Gerard, que era o mais velho dentre todos os presentes.

– _Em minha defesa_ – prosseguiu Century, ainda com um ar entre brincalhão e envaidecido. –, eu andava muito estressado naquela época, tinha acabado de me formar na escola e não tinha me acostumado inteiramente com a rotina... Tava foda conciliar todos os compromissos. – apontou para seu mestre e tutor com o dedão. – O Kinnegan aqui sabe bem do que estou falando. – Gerard assentiu em silêncio, bebericando de seu drinque. – Como eu precisava espairecer, o _punheteiro_ do Baxter – os homens riram alto. – veio com essa ideia. Calhou que foi extraordinária.

Caiden fez uma cara de “humm, entendi”. Gerard e Callum deram goles em seus drinques de modo sincronizado enquanto Hector escondia o sorriso com a mão do cigarro e Baxter abria mais uma cerveja flutuada diretamente da geladeira. Só o fogoso e polêmico Marshall não se conformou com o papinho.

– Tá bom, Don Corleone. – troçou ele, arrancando mais risadas dos outros. – Mas me explica uma coisa: como caralhos era um clube de _strip-tease_ se você acabou pegando mulher? Aliás, duas. De uma vez só, conforme soube dos meus _informantes_.

– _Você trepou com_ duas _ao mesmo tempo_ , Nic? – perguntou Callum antes que pudesse se refrear de fazer tal pergunta na presença da própria esposa (que, aliás, havia desistido de qualquer conversa com as amigas para testemunhar o machistíssimo papo que ocorria sob seu teto). O caçula dos MacMahon abriu um sorriso debochado de surpresa e admiração. Virado de frente para as mulheres, Gerard manteve sua famosa expressão neutra, mas por dentro congratulava seu pupilo pelo feito; já os dois guarda-costas sorriam como se tivessem sido os verdadeiros organizadores da suruba.

– Olha só – retrucou Nicolas, mal conseguindo esconder o orgulho. –, antes de mais nada: nós fomos a um bar depois do tal clube. Não me contentaria em ficar só olhando a mulherada dançando e se despindo para nós a noite inteira. – Kavanagh expressou uma fingida cara de impressionado. – O que aconteceu de verdade foi: uma moça me abordou, deu em cima, coisa e tal; papo foi, papo veio, eu propus uma trepada. Ela topou. Só que – ele fez uma pausa enfática no discurso e deu um gole em seu conhaque. –, quando estávamos prestes a deixar o bar, a amiga dela veio até nós e confessou que não queria voltar pro apartamento delas sozinha. 

– Hum. – respondeu o primo dos MacMahon, vendo no que aquela estória ia dar. – _E aí?_

– Aí – sentado afastado o suficiente do grupo feminino, Nicolas roubou um dos cigarros de Colebourn e o acendeu com a varinha. Em seguida, deu um trago profundo. – que agi como um bom samaritano e perguntei se ela não queria vir conosco. Sabe como é, por que ir para casa dormir solitária numa cama fria se podia dormir na nossa, quentinha e densamente populada?

Mais uma vez, o salão explodiu em risadas masculinas. As mulheres se entreolharam e, coordenadamente, giraram os olhos.

– Caralho, hein, meu consagrado... – comentou Kavanagh, que deu um gole em seu _firewhiskey_ em seguida. – Mandou bem. Matou a pau.

– Nem deixou a mulher sobressalente pros camaradas. – zombou Caiden, fingindo desapontamento e balançando a cabeça negativamente. – _Tsc, tsc_...

– Eu não! – brincou Nicolas, fingindo estar indignado.

– Ah, a juventude... – comentou Gerard, girando seu copo pelo próprio eixo.

– _Ai meu Deus!_ – gritou Beatrice, despertando todos de seu torpor alcoólico e do momento divertido, e segurou o ventre com ambas mãos. Callum se voltou para a esposa no modo “Papai Urso alerta”. – Eu acho que o bebê chutou! Nunca tinha sentido antes!

Não teve nem tempo de chamar o marido: ele praticamente aparatou do lado dela, tão agilmente disparou da mesa, derrubando cadeira e copo no processo. Tocou a barriga de Beatrice com a mãozorra no local indicado e sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, seu _ursinho_ primogênito movendo-se na barriga da mãe. Agachado ao lado da poltrona, o homenzarrão riu emocionado, esquecendo-se de todos ao redor, e beijou o ventre de sua mulher. A cena era linda e comovente e escancarou a todos ali o quanto Callum era fascinado pela ideia de ser pai e como indubitavelmente seria um dos melhores.

~*~

Por se tratar da primeira (como sabemos, de muitas) gestações, Beatrice, mesmo tendo o aconselhamento da mãe, sogra, parentas e medibruxas, passou por altos e baixos enquanto esperava pelo nascimento de Henry – nome escolhido por Callum, que confessou que gostava dos nomes Megan, para menina, e Henry, para menino, e a futura mamãe achou que “Henry MacMahon” soava muito bem, apesar de gostar muito dos nomes Rory, Liam e Alice. Com o avançar dos meses e o desenvolvimento do feto e de seu ventre, a inexperiente gestante teve diversas crises de ansiedade e de choro, receosa com os mais diferentes motivos. Tudo terminou bem porque ela tinha ao seu lado, como sempre, o _Papai Urso_ , que tratou de ampará-la, reforçar que o bebê nasceria robusto e cheio de saúde e que nada lhe aconteceria. Aflito por não ter muito mais o que fazer por sua venerada esposa, o primogênito de Arnalt empreendeu todos os esforços e atendeu cada um de seus desejos e caprichos, demonstrando diariamente sua dedicação. No comecinho de março de 1974, na reta final da gravidez, depois de ouvir Beatrice dizer que estava morrendo de vontade de comer um hamburguer gigante, Callum correu para promover uma reunião familiar para satisfazê-la, e vieram parentes da ilha inteira para prestigiar papais e _ursinho,_ previsto para vir ao mundo na última semana daquele mês.

No fim de semana seguinte, mais uma vez a contadora teve uma oportunidade de perceber como era privilegiada: amedrontada pelo parto – em especial pela constatação da medibruxa de que Henry era um bebê surpreendentemente grande –, ela chorava, deitada de lado na cama do casal, tendo a cunhada Lori, que tentava acalmá-la, junto dela. A estudante de Arquitetura segurava consigo um copo d’água e um lencinho de papel e acarinhava os cabelos lisos da gestante.

– ...tenta se acalmar, Bea. – arriscou Lori, jogando o lencinho na lata de lixo pequena que havia ao lado da cama e se abastecendo com outro, da caixa sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – A medibruxa não disse que está tudo bem com o nenê? Não precisa ficar assim... 

– Disse. Ainda assim eu morro de medo, Lori.

– Eu sei, querida, mas o seu corpo está em ordem e haverá um batalhão de parteiras e doulas contigo. Por acaso o Callum (e até o Seu Arnalt) deixaria que fosse diferente?

– Ela disse que o Henry é maior do que os bebês que ela costuma acompanhar. E se ele entalar? E se...?

A Srta. MacMahon negou com a cabeça, buscando tranquilizá-la.

– _Nãããão_ , Bea. Não pensa dessa maneira! – ela afagou o ombro da cunhada. – A minha mãe carregou três bebês MacMahon e foram três partos normais! Sem sequelas.

– Mas a Cara é _enorme de grande_ perto de mim, Lori! – exclamou Beatrice em tom irritadiço, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Ela é quase tão alta quanto o Callum! Eu sou duas cabeças mais baixa que os dois!

– Alô, alô. – saudou Caiden, que vinha de mãos dadas com a namorada, Arianna, e era seguido pelo irmão mais velho, portador de uma aura apagada e uma expressão de angústia. – E aí, Bea? Como anda a mamãe mais famosa de Odhráncrone?

Beatrice fez um bico e seus olhos voltaram a se encher d’água.

– O que houve? – indagou Arianna, que se posicionou ao pé da cama ao lado de Callum, que observava a situação de mãos atadas, sem ter a menor noção de como ajudar a esposa.

– Em suma, ela está nervosa por causa do parto. – adiantou-se Lori, pegando na mão da cunhada. – Estou tentando mostrar pra Bea que está tudo nos conformes e que o nosso sobrinho vai nascer sem problema nenhum.

De sobrancelhas franzidas, Callum vigiava sua mulher com pesar, odiando o fato de que não podia transferir o sofrimento dela para si.

– Ah não! Mas essa tristeza tem que acabar! – afirmou Caiden, daquele jeitão descontraído e bonachão dele. – Não, não, não! Vamos assistir um filme! Uma comédia das boas! Trago meu projetor e a gente dá umas boas risadas! Consegui uma cópia de um filme do Jerry Lewis e do Dean Martin, fantástica! Chama _A Farra dos Malandros_ (**). Já assistiu esse?

– Acho que não... – respondeu ela, massageando o ventre volumoso.

– O que acha? – tentou o caçula de Arnalt e Cara com o ar animado e empolgante. Cauteloso, Callum preferia deixar Beatrice quietinha, sem grandes emoções, para não estressá-la e ao bebê, e aguardou para ver como sua amada reagiria. Ela abriu um sorriso fraco e se ajeitou na cama.

– Tá bem... Se é do Jerry Lewis, deve valer a pena.

– Vale sim! – Caiden se agitou todo. – Vou imediatamente na casa do papai pegar tudo! Montarei o projetor na sala, pode ser? Vocês três, ajudem ela a descer e se acomodar! Volto já!

A princípio, pela dificuldade de Beatrice de se levantar e andar, Callum quis refutar a ideia; mas a aura dela parecia tão mais leve ao distrair-se do nervosismo e dos pensamentos negativos que ele decidiu acatar. Arianna destransfigurou um colchão enorme dos quartos de hóspedes e o instalou em uma altura razoável (para não forçar a coluna da gestante) e ajudou a cunhada a deitar. O Papai Urso ficou aliviado de ver que, dentro de alguns minutos, a esposa já sorria. Por isso, desatou a buscar uma tonelada de mimos, com direito a pipoca, chocolatinhos e limonada gelada, além de uma montanha de almofadas macias e uma coberta para suas pernas. A ideia de Caiden valeu ouro, pois ajudou Beatrice a relaxar e esquecer da apreensão relativa a, em breve, dar à luz um bebê MacMahon típico: um _ursinho_ sadio, bonito e avantajado, muito avantajado.

~*~

A bolsa estourou na madrugada do dia vinte e três e, graças ao susto e à afobação, Callum se esqueceu de absolutamente _todos_ os protocolos combinados para informar os familiares de que seu primogênito estava a caminho. Como firmado com a obstetra, Beatrice foi encaminhada à casa de cura de Odhráncrone a partir do centro de emigração, com bruxos profissionais especializados, e somente quando ela adentrou a salinha de preparação é que ele lembrou de contatar os parentes; por razões óbvias, o patrono foi convocado e chegou em um estalo, acompanhado da mãe, Lady Artúria, e tratou de mandar um batalhão de agentes e subalternos notificarem os MacMahon, os Tierney, Gerard e Ivanna. Compadecido da agonia de seu irmão de consideração, Nicolas ficou do lado dele o tempo todo até a chegada dos outros membros do clã, admitindo que ele mesmo se sentiria igual ou pior quando fosse a sua vez de se tornar pai. As brincadeiras de Caiden, que trouxera a namorada consigo, o tranquilizaram, porém o surgimento de uma das enfermeiras, convocando-o para vestir toda a parafernália médica para entrar com segurança na sala de parto fê-lo suar frio.

O trabalho de parto durou horas a fio. Contudo, cada segundo valeu a pena: Henry MacMahon nasceu às quatro e quarenta e um da tarde, um menino lindo, de olhos azuis estreitos, forte e corpulento como o pai. Ao anunciar sua alegria, o homenzarrão desabou em lágrimas e foi abraçado longamente por sua mãe, Cara. Ali começava, de fato, a carreira de Callum como _Papai Urso_.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Herdada por Lionel, talvez?

(**) No original, _Living It Up_ , filme estadunidense de 1954.


End file.
